The Betrayed Warrior
by I am CHAOS the VOID
Summary: He was a son of Poseidon. He was loyal to a fault. He had been betrayed. Years later, a Primordial named Blaze comes to help the gods in the war... but, who exactly is he, and will he be able to get the campers to start fighting again? Written by: VOID
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is in Percy's POV for the most part. If not, it would be stated. This could be considered a Chaos story except it is not quite Chaos who creates the army. I'm doing it with a slightly longer betrayal. Might contain book spoilers so read all the books plus HOH first.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO and HOO. Rick Riordan does.

Chapter 1

The second giant war had been won. There were no doubt casualties, Drew, Clovis and many others. I deeply regret not being able to save all of them. Shrouds were burnt, condolences were given, and it was time for the victory party.

Not everyone was happy when it was stated, but if I had learnt anything in battle, it was to cherish the happy moments. If I wasn't happy now, chances are that I'll regret it when something happens. I'm not trying to jinx myself or anything but my luck failed me most of the time.

Now, I'm actually happy I enjoyed the celebration.

"Come on Percy, we're going to be late," Annabeth snapped me out of my thoughts. After the war, we had gotten a lot closer. The seven plus Nico and Reyna are all going to the award ceremony at the celebration too.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

"…and now for the awards. Does anyone on the council not agree with the fact that they are deserving of the award? If not I'll begin the ceremony. Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena, Jason Grace son of Jupiter, Piper Mclean daughter of Aphrodite , Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus , Frank Zhang son of Mars, Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. The council offers you the gift of godhood. Think carefully before you give your answer, this is a chance you most likely would never get again," Zeus stated. Was it just me or did he look at me when he said the last bit.

The gods looked at their children expectantly, as if all wanting them to do them proud. Yet I already knew my choice. And I had hoped my friends too would choose the same. Boy, I didn't know how wrong I was. One by one they accepted the gift of godhood till only Jason, Nico, Annabeth and I were left.

Gingerly, Annabeth stepped up. What she said next would be etched in my heart for the rest of my life. "I accept the offer." My mind was ringing non-stop, this meant that… we would no longer be together. To think I had thought that after being together for so long, she would know what I wanted. And that she would support me fully on it. "I would speak for my son." Hades and Jupiter agreed that Nico and Jason would receive god hood, both fully knowing that they might hesitate.

"Perseus Jackson, what is your decision? 2 years ago, I offered you the same choice, you declined. Now I offer you godhood again, this time as one on the council, I hope you will make the right decision this round." Zeus urged. As much as I wanted to ensure a life of peace for myself, I had made my choice. "Last time, I declined because I still had a life to live. Now, I am declining the offer for the second time. This round, it is because I know who would be a better choice. Swear on the river Styx that you would adhere to my wishes so long it is within your power."

The disappointment could be seen in several of the gods' faces while worry could be seen in Athena's and Zeus'(if I betray Olympus, they would be in serious danger). Nonetheless, they took the oath. "I wish for my place on the council to go to Hades and Hestia." They truly deserved the place more than I did. Hades is one of the Big Three; he deserved the place on the council from when the council was formed. Not to mention that without him, the second titian and giant war both could not have been won. Hestia actually had a seat on the council a long time ago. She was the one who made me remember who I was in time of need.

Zeus looked as if he was about to come up with a reason not to adhere to my request, but a glare from me was all he needed for me to remind him that he had sworn an oath.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

Later that day, I went back to the Poseidon cabin. I couldn't believe that Annabeth actually chose godhood over me. After all we had been through… from the beginning where I first met her, to the day we had to retrieve the lightning bolt, to the day she wanted to hear the sirens and the day we ventured the labyrinth. She was there for all the important moments of my life, all my quests all had something to do with her, yet now she…

There was a knock on my door. If anybody knew, this was not the time. A letter was slid in from the gap below the door. Nervously, I reached out a trembling hand to pick it up, hoping it was not from whom I dreaded it from.

"To Percy:

First of all, I want to say I am sorry. I knew from your gaze that you had made your choice since Zeus announced the reward. I also knew that nothing would be able to change your decision. However, you know me just like I know you. You know all these years I have wanted recognition, blame it on my fatal flaw. Since we were 12, I wanted a quest, so Athena would not know me as just another of her kids but as Annabeth. Later on, I wanted to hear the sirens; I wanted to know my flaws so I could be one of the few children of Athena who corrected their flaws.

Although I love you with all my heart from when it was a small crush when we were 12 to when I would be willing to die in your place, I cannot just tell that to Athena. I want to be remembered in history, I want to live up to all my expectations of myself. My love for you would only be felt by you, it would only be known by people we know. I want to build something to last a thousand years.

I have changed over the years while to me you seem to be the same still, I hope you will understand.

From,

Annabeth, goddess of battle strategy."

By the time I finished the letter, there were tears running down my cheeks. So this was how much our love meant to the recognition of Athena.

That day, I promised myself one thing, I would never love again.

AN: So… this is the end of chapter 1. And yes, this story is not going to have a pairing( sorry to those who wanted one but I am still trying to learn to write romance). Thank you for reading. Criticisms are welcome, but please, no flames. Review! - I am VOID


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I do not own PJO and HOO. Rick Riordan does . And if you're wondering, I purposely did not do a prologue the previous chapter(it's boring with repeated style of prologues in many Chaos stories so I skipped that).

Answers to reviews:

rednas97: I am not going to do any form of pairing for Percy. He is going to be single.

PuraStones: I'll do my best

allen r: Thank you for the offer. I might write a percabeth story if I have time after this one (I am having my most important exam this year as it decides what type of school I will go to so I might not post much nearing October).

Chapter 2 (Betrayed)

Today is the beginning of camp this year. I am actually looking forward to seeing some new faces around. After the whole the-rest-became-gods thing I have been relatively lonely. Sad to admit, I feeling quite bored without the entire life-and-death thing going on.

Many campers asked me how I felt and all but I just send them away with an "I am fine." Perhaps it's because of the many times I have said that, I myself have started believing it too. I stepped out to meet the new campers.

Apparently, the gods were all in the Amphitheater. Poseidon stepped up, "I would like to make an announcement. This is my son, Jake, he has been raised in Atlantis since birth. He will be joining all of you here at camp to learn sword-fighting. Jake was not in the prophecy as his is a year younger than Percy. I hope you will all teach him what you know. He'll be staying in my cabin."

Maybe for a moment I thought my luck had turned. Maybe for a moment I truly believed I'll at least have a friend. How wrong I was. Bane of my existence would have been closer. It would seem that he was purposefully against me. Trying to outshine me in everything, and then claiming I cheated when he lost.

Campers who helped in the war effort were made immortal, like the hunters.

New campers came and most looked up to Jake. Trust me, you would have too. Who didn't want to be raised in Atlantis, made an immortal, learning from the top swordsman's? If you were one of my friends, you too would have like been like them. I mean, when your little brother or sister thinks Jake is awesome, you wouldn't bear to say he is smearing the true hero.

After time and time of saying Jake is awesome with your younger siblings, you yourself would too get brainwashed into the fact that Jake is awesome. Regardless of how many times you tell yourself Percy was a hero, you'll forget that.

Only those who chose to be gods were remembered as heroes. As for Annabeth, she never looked me up again. Sometimes, I would wonder what would happen if I chose godhood.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

The entire camp was gathered in the arena. Poseidon declared officially, "Jake is the best swordsman in over millennia. I want to make him my heir. And my heir should have nothing but the best sword, Riptide. Perseus…" "But I defeated him in sword-fighting… you can't take my weapon..." I protested, a rather weak attempt looking back.

"You cheated!" Poseidon was sure. He forcibly took riptide and severed its connection with me. He passed Riptide to Jake and hereby made him his heir. But one of the things that turned me to who I am today is what happened next.

Annabeth walked right up to Jake and kissed him full on the lips.

I couldn't stand it. Not because I am still not over her or anything like that. It was because Jake was lower on the power status. Jake may have been raised in Atlantis but he is still just an immortal demigod. Annabeth said she broke up with me as she wanted to be a goddess and couldn't be with me. But she too was going out with Jake against whatever she said to me. I mean, I was an immortal demigod too.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

Later that night, I snuck out of camp with just some nectar and ambrosia. I know it sounds crazy. I myself know I most likely would not survive a week without my sword. However, staying at camp is even more unbearable.

I'd rather go out and die fighting than get accusing looks from people whom I once knew as friends who would die for me.

Walking out on camp was hard. I mean, it has been my home for many years. Of course, my first instinct was to go visit my mum. However, I didn't. If you weigh the odds, you would know that me being there would most likely endanger her life.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

So I spent many months sleeping on top of trees, becoming a light-sleeper and learning how to hunt. I may not have the best marksman when I first went to camp (fine, I was the worst), but now I can spear a pigeon in the eye with a sharp rock.

Sometimes, I think it's a miracle that I survived this long. I no longer have the sword I used since my first quest; neither do I have the power to create huge tsunamis.

After the arena situation, Poseidon disowned me. He didn't exactly make it official by saying it, but I knew. After the situation with the arena, I felt a burning sensation at the bottom left of my neck. It engraved the letter omega over-lapping a trident; he had officially disowned me then.

It wasn't that monsters did not attack me(I still had ichor in my blood). They came alright, but without celestial bronze or stygian iron, I could not kill them. The only thing I could do was jump from tree to tree to distract them. Then, I would run.

I know just as well as the next person that running is not courageous or anything but "run today and live to fight another day" is _way_ better than "run into your death".

Seeing maps along the streets made me realize- I was subconsciously heading for Alaska. It wasn't that bad, getting out of the reach of the gods is for the better. Who knows? I might get a job somewhere there and perhaps for once in my life get some peace. I think I jinxed it then.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

Alaska was filled with monsters. And with no trees or places to hide, I had no form of escape. The giant Alcyoneus was leading the battlements.

There was about a small legion of monsters, divided into 3 cohorts with about 480 monsters each. All of them were waiting for Alcyoneus' orders. "So Perseus Jackson, you did come as my sources reported." The bane of Pluto started. "Who told you that I was heading here? What are you planning?" I needed to warn camp, even if they didn't welcome me back.

"Ahh… Straight to the point as usual. Seeing that by the end of this you would be dead, I might as well tell you. Gaea may have been defeated, but I live. Your brother, Jake, is under my control. He is a true son of Poseidon alright, but he is ambitious, he raised me with some stolen riches of Atlantis. As you can see, with his power I raised many of the monsters too. He got sources from your girlfriend, oh wait, _ex_-girlfriend, that you were heading here. And here I am, ready to kill you for thwarting our plans time and time again." Alcyoneus explained.

Realization dawned on me, he would most _definitely_ kill me, and I had no means of escape. For months I have been running, avoiding monsters as I had no weapons, no means of defense. Now, here I am facing a_ legion_ of monsters I likely cannot beat even with my sword and powers, truly, what are my chances?

In that moment of my hesitation, Alcyoneus chose to attack. "Let's see if you are as good as your reputation says. Charge!"

AN: Is this considered a cliffhanger? Hope you liked it. Review! As usual criticism is welcomed but flames aren't. Do tell me what you would like or not like to see. Ex: I don't want Percy's personality too change too badly or I want to see Zoe in the Army. Remember, if you review, there are more likely chances of me not messing up. Also, virtual cookies to all those who had favorite the story. –I am VOID


	3. Chapter 3

AN: PJO and HOO do not belong to me

Omg! Thank you so much for reviewing in less than 5 hours after I posted the second chapter. I feel so awesome that I decided to post another chapter in the same day! Sorry if there are any grammatical errors as it's like 10+pm here and I wake up at 5.45am each morning and am really tired already. I'll edit those tomorrow afternoon if there are any.

Nouney: This story has no pairing but I might write PercyxHestia in another story.

Chapter 3

Let's just say half the time I didn't know what I was doing. I was basically dodging blows left and right, always keeping my life because of split second luck. This was getting nowhere, so I decided to launch an attack. No, not whatever you guys are thinking, remember, I don't have my sword.

As the monsters split up to attack me on my left and right side and I stood there, then at the last second I jumped away. This caused the monsters to hit each other, killing a good third of their army. The rest of the monsters were ready to strike back, but before they could commence their attack, Alcyoneus stopped them.

"I see you do live up to your reputation, Perseus Jackson. What do you say on a duel? Just you and me." The giant proposed. I considered, either way would result in the most painful death. However, going with Alcyoneus would mean that he would deliver a fast death while the monsters would all want a cut of me. Yet, if I wanted to survive, the monsters would be a better choice, Alcyoneus was immortal after all.

"Challenge Accepted." I confirmed with as much courage my voice could muster in the face of death. As you can see, I believed that a quick death would be better. When I made that choice, I truly believed that I had the courage to face death, but I would find out the truth soon enough.

The duel began and I was dodging all his blows as fast as I could, trying to form a plan in my mind but failing badly. Although I could not form a plan for myself I realized soon enough what Alcyoneus was planning. I also realized then that I had been playing into his trap all this while.

Time slowed down as I saw the blade coming down on me. It was then that I realized, I didn't want to die, all this while I thought I had been courageous enough to face Death and glare at him in the face. Yet now, trembling and praying for mercy seemed closer.

My hands froze, my eyes were shut tight and I was believe it or not, praying to Poseidon. It is kind of a habit I guess. The blade never came. However, that was not the weirdest thing that happened to me, the weirdest thing was when I opened my eyes; I had cornered Alcyoneus. In each of my hands I held a sword. Somehow, I just knew that the lighter colored one was made of water vapor and the other ice.

My swords were at crisscrossed at his neck. If you don't get what I mean, it is that my right sword is at the left side of his neck and vice-versa. Suddenly, I could feel everything around me. Like the air, the glaciers, the water, had Poseidon claimed me again?

I was sure the answer was no. I didn't feel this way previously; this had to be the work of some God. Alcyoneus chose this moment to retaliate. He struck a blow at my right shoulder; he was ready to strike the next blow till he saw my wound.

He stopped his attack. I looked at my shoulder and got the fright of my life. I was bleeding sliver ichor. Yes, sliver. The strange thing was that the wound stopped bleeding and closed itself up.

Then, the monsters started melting into the glacier we were on, and soon, Alcyoneus was melting too. I looked at my feet to make sure I wasn't melting as well. While all these stuff happened only one thing was going through my mind (what the hell was going on?).

A ghostly image of a tired old man with a walking stick appeared in front of me. "You must be wondering what just happened. I am Pontus, Primordial of the sea. As you can tell, I am fading fast. I didn't choose the path my siblings took so here I am, well, whats left of me. The main point is…"

The image flickered for a moment when the strong wind blew, "The main point is that you are different. You need to…" the image flickered again. "I do not have any more time, just listen and look for…." The image flickered and what was left of it went into my body and I blacked out.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

When I awoke the first thing I thought was "look for what?" Then, I looked at my surroundings. I was in a room in someone's house I believed. A man dressed in black robes walked towards me, my hands immediately reached for the duel swords on my back. Sure, I have never actually used duel swords, but I could always take one and pretend it was riptide. Both of the swords were wonderfully balanced.

"What do you want?" I asked calmly. If I was in his house he shouldn't be that bad. "Nothing." The stranger replied. Nobody takes me into their house, wears robes, and does not want anything from me (he's likely to be a monster). I might have jinxed it earlier. "What do you want?" I asked again this round hardening my eyes and steeling my voice. "I said it already, I do not want anything. It is you who want something. Correct me if I am wrong but you want answers, and who better to tell you than the creator of the universe himself." I had no answer to that.

For goodness sake I didn't even know what I was supposed to do. Bow and compliment him or apologize for my insolence as the gods would say. Interestingly, I chose the dumbest thing I could have done. I am quite surprised that I didn't get blasted into oblivion for what I did.

I stared at him. Yes, I stood there and stared at him the way I would do to tell a wolf to back off. The creator of the universe was sure surprised at my reaction. His calm expression morphed into one with slight anger, then amusement.

"Rebellious aren't you? As much as I would like to just throw you outside and be done with you, I can't. Regardless of whatever response you give me. It is my duty to explain to you what exactly happened. So it is just best that you and I go sit on the couch and I explain things to you. Coffee or tea?" the now identified Chaos said.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

"Make yourself comfortable because the explanation is going to take a long time."

AN: This is the end of Chapter 3. I know it is slightly shorter than my previous chapters but I wanted to end on a full stop and not the middle of a conversation. So hope you liked it. Review! As usual, criticism is welcome but flames aren't. And if i do get enough reviews, who knows, I might post two chapters tomorrow too. Remember, even just one review makes my day. – I am Void


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I do not own PJO and HOO. It all belongs to Rick Riordan.

Chapter 4

"This story starts a long time ago. When I first created the universe, there was my twin brother Order with me. Country to the popular believe, Earth was not the first planet I created. It was another planet called Seraclion. It was my first creation and a beautiful one at that too." Chaos looked thoughtful, as if thinking of the old days.

"However, my brother Order was upset. He was envious that I could create such a beautiful planet and he was only able to create a mess out of his. Blame it on my obliviousness, I didn't notice it and continued to rub it in his face.

Envy turned to jealousy and jealousy turned to anger. Order found out that although he could not make beautiful creations like I could, he could create havoc. Once upon a time, all my creations were in a sense a part of me. They would follow rules like I did and there were never any quarrels, it was perfect.

Order however, inserted the dark side to them. He in a sense gave them more of a will, but by doing so, they rebelled. Soon, they started to worship him. Order then initiated an attack against me, I nearly lost that battle. I only won that day because while doing everything he did, Order had lost himself.

After sending him to a place I created as the most secure prison, the Void, I was filled with tremendous guilt. Seraclion had been destroyed amidst the battle, and I had imprisoned my own brother to a place worse than death.

Life was horrid. Until one day, I saw a happy family on one of the planets that I created; I decided to create one too. I created my daughter, Gaia. I know you must be thinking of the monstrous lady of the Earth. But believe it or not, she was once a sweet little girl.

She would run around this palace, surprise me and do all the things little girls loved to do. When she turned seven, her powers started to grow, yet she would never attack anything. She simply created plants and watched them grow curiously.

One day, she was 12 she snuck into my office without me knowing and watched the live feed of a war playing. She was frightened by the horrid images. I thought that she would turn bad and her innocence which I worked so hard to keep would be ruined.

Yet she said, "If I am in a war one day, I will be the good person fighting for freedom." Not long after, I created Tartarus, Nyx and Erebus. In the beginning she was the sweetest big sister, caring for their every need.

However, when their powers started to grow, she got slightly upset. They grew more powerful and she was worried that without being the most powerful of the group, I would no longer love her. Regardless of whatever I told her, she didn't care.

Soon, she started to turn. The change was slow, but she wanted more power, she wanted to outshine the rest and by doing so, the others followed her lead. Then, they had Primordial children of their own. Gaia led them in search for power. All of them but one followed. In their search, they lost themselves as well.

I think you know who that one is. Pontus, Primordial of the Seas. He was the odd one out. He never joined their journeys or searched for power. He was contented with what he had. Most importantly, he was only one happy.

Yet, with the rise of Kronos, came the fall of the Primordials. Pontus was left untouched in the battle, but the fall of the Primordials meant that his powers weakened greatly. He was no longer the vast seas, nor the mysterious vapor; he was merely an immortal with the ability to control water.

Then, came the era of the gods, by that time I was no longer as detailed as I was in watching the events. For the little children whom I once knew were all gone, all in the Void except Pontus who was now the old man of the sea.

Just recently, I started watching the events of Earth again. This round, I saw you. I saw how you declined power like Pontus did so many years back. I saw how you saw the dangers and ugly side of the world, yet retained who you were in the beginning. I saw how loyal you were to your friends and didn't go out cursing the world when they left you for Jake.

The one thing that needs most explanation is what happened in Alaska. You saw Pontus, and he was fading. Pontus chose you. Like Pan chose Grover a few years back, Pontus chose you. Except, he did not send any of his energy back to the seas or the Void, so technically, you are Pontus.

Don't worry, your soul is still Percy, it is just that you can also claim to be Pontus, Primordial of the Seas now. He gave you all his powers. That is why you felt different."

To say I was shocked would be an understatement. "But that is not all, the main part is over, this part is just something I feel you need to know." Chaos continued.

"To put it simply, your friends betrayed you. Do not be too shocked. Remember what Alcyoneus said? Jake betrayed the gods. He also 'recruited' many of the campers. Most of them are under a trance after they chose to drink the potion.

Jake gave them a choice whether they would side with you or him and they chose him. No, he never did threaten them. He gave them the choice, this round the campers chose him. They wanted the offer he gave them 'side with me now, and when we win, I will give you godhood'. They told him all the information they knew about you.

Those who said yes but hesitated were given a trance potion so they would not betray Jake. In case you are wondering, Annabeth did too. The decision to drink was made by her so she wouldn't regret anything or mess it up.

If you want, I can go warn the gods for you. However, take note that if you want revenge, this is the best way as technically its Jake betraying them, not you."

Like they made their decision, I had to make mine. I considered, then realized that I was actually considering, it should have been a split second decision.

"Go tell them," I told Chaos with as much confidence as I could muster. Chaos sent me a questioning look. "It is true that they betrayed me hard. And I would most likely never forgive them in all my life. Yet, I wouldn't base my decision on theirs. They made their choice and I made mine, from now on, we would not be connected in any way. Just please, you can tell them it is Percy Jackson who told you to tell them, but do not tell them my status now.

For I am officially cutting off all my ties with them. This is decision is my last favor for them. After this day, I would in no way be a descendant of the gods. I would be Blaze, Primordial of the Seas." I explained. "Consider it done. You can leave now if you wish," Chaos left the room through a portal.

AN: Just in case you are wondering. The whole sweet Gaia and humble Pontus and Order… was all made up. As for what happens next, stay tune. As usual, Review! Concrit is welcomed but flames aren't. Also I am doing a summit your OCs thing for the army as I prefer to use a character that someone else creates as I might turn my own into Author Avatars now and then. More details would be given in while. - I am Void.


	5. Chapter 4 and a half

AN: This is not chapter 5. Please read. Not an AN either. Third person.

Submit Your OCs

"Hey people! I am Percy Jackson. The author of this story has some decisions for my life now. As far as I know, I will be turning into Blaze the Primordial of the seas then creating an army of betrayed. Apparently, I am supposed to have a mix of people from different places.

I would have some people from camp and all but I need people from other planets. So I hope all you reviewers, favoriters and followers would give me some people to be my deputy captains and soldiers, Pegasus riders and assassins. Void (the author) is afraid that she would make my soldiers too powerful and all so she wants you all to create them.

All you have to do is to review:

*Name:

Powers(if any):

Planet(create your own):

* Status(demigod, assassin, pirate…):

*Personality and Style :

Rank(deputy captain, soldiers…):

Weapons(indicate which is the main one):

Short story on how character was betrayed:

You can create as many soldiers for me as you want. Just don't send in multiple reviews of the same character. I seriously need my soldiers so the story can officially get past the introduction part so please review," Percy said.

AN: I can't write AN chapters so I guess this can pass off as a short chapter as it would be too long for a regular AN so Percy narration. (*=compulsory) I might not follow the rank if I have too many of that rank. So that's it please give some characters so I can create the Army part. Chapter 5 would be coming tomorrow. Then, chapter 6 and 7 needs some new people. Thanks! – I am VOID


	6. Chapter 5

AN: I do not own PJO and HOO. Thanks for the two characters.

Purastones: I have already decided on several things for Ember so thanks for her.

Guest: I might not use The Doctor as I have no intention to turn this to a crossover but I might change the name and use the character. Thanks anyway!

Chapter 5

It has been 5 years since the meeting with Chaos. I have been wondering around the universe and watching the places. I have seen many things and that also contributes to the colder personality I have now.

I have finally seen the damage Order had done. By giving bad thoughts to living things, it made them have the idea of betrayal and mutiny. Being Primordial of the Seas I found out I am able to control the seas of all planets.

Different planets have different culture, but all of them are humans alright. There are planets which seem forever stuck in the Golden Age of Piracy, while some in the Renaissance period. I was a marvelous pirate when I wanted to be.

During that time, I learnt how to command a ship and prevent mutiny. Heck, I even commandeered 3 ships in those 2 years. Every time I see a mutiny on another ship, I remember the times of camp half-blood. I still haven't forgiven them, only forgotten them.

It was hard to put everything behind me, but I was determined to start a new identity. To whoever has any sense, you would know nobody ever gives their real name so if you ask people about me in a pirating planet.

You will get something like, "He's the commandeer with an assassin hood, two duel blades, and goes by Dexter. When you sail with him, you never get hit by the winds and seas." But if you ask a renaissance planet you will get something like, "He's the person you never see. No one knows how he looks, but he's there. If he ever kills someone, it is always someone who had betrayed somebody. He signs off with The Betrayed in the victim's blood. Creepy I tell you."

Although my name is Blaze now, I never actually told anyone. The Fates of course did tell the Olympians about it a few months after I made it official. No doubt Zeus being the Drama King he is made it a point to all the Olympians that they were to kill me on sight.

Occasionally I do check back on Earth. Not because I miss camp, but because the seas were too restless. Poseidon had been depressed for a long time. He and the gods truly believed that I was dead. They all saw Poseidon take my sword from me; they also knew that I had many monsters on my tail that wanted to kill me.

Poseidon was nonetheless shocked that there was a Primordial guarding his Seas and wanted to seek me out at first. But decided against it as he got afraid that I would fade him to gain full control of the seas.

As much as I want to gain power, I would never do that. You might think that I did not listen to most of what Chaos was saying but I understood it all. I am determined to never ever lose myself. I will never be "Blaze, the wicked Lord of the Seas." No, it just doesn't suit me. I am Blaze, Primordial of the Seas, The Betrayed One.

Even on Earth that is what they call me. Several still think I'm Pontus though. On the topic of Percy Jackson, well, the gods created Heroes day in my honor. My mum was so distraught that I almost wanted to go back and tell her I was alright.

However, I did not want to break it to her that she is mortal and I am immortal, she would not be able to take care of me even if she wanted to. Imagine that, the Primordial of the Seas in History class, learning about pirates.

It wasn't that I didn't want to experience life anymore. It is that I couldn't. The Mist can cover gods up easy enough, but if I walked around in public, you would either see a soft glow around me or smell the sea even though we were in New York City or something.

At least I know my mum finally got what she deserved. A happy family. She and Paul had a baby girl the year after I disappeared. She does not know but I watch them almost every night. My mum would tell little Zoe the story of Perseus Jackson.

Zoe thought of it all as fiction till that particular day when she was four. She was perceptive, like Zoe Nightshade, she had started to put two and two together. The first thing she noticed was the names, then the blue food and her own name.

You wouldn't believe how much it breaks my heart every night when she asks, "Will Percy ever come back?" and my mum goes, "Not in this lifetime I believe." In case you are wondering, I did visit Zoe once. She was asleep, and in that moment I was thankful that she wasn't a demigod.

If not, she would have to stand being Perseus Jackson sister, and they would compare her to me, the famous Greek legend. Yes, in these few years, I became a legend. It was the legend all demigods looked up to. They thought that my legend ended with my death but not many knew that I was still alive.

Although many of them want to be like me, offered immortality twice, big hero in the legends, but I truly hope none of them would have to go down the path I did. I am literally the new Hercules but with a tragic ending.

Many of them also had to learn about all the immortals, including the campers of my time. The monsters were still there of course, but now, there were more satyrs to help with bringing them to camp and the gods also tell the mortals about their status before doing the deed

Currently, I'm on a pirate planet. I never ever take the treasure. That's why sometimes they call me "Dexter, The Generous." And I laugh. I maybe really generous with the treasure, but I take mutiny seriously.

The other captains deal with it by cutting the Mark of Betrayal on a traitor's face so they will never get hired again. I deal with traitors the traditional way. They call it, a traitor's death. I throw them with barely any clothes on onto a glacier. Then, make the glacier extremely cold.

They die a slow death. First, their blood freezes, then, their brain stops working and finally they get eaten by a shark when the ice melts. A watery grave. I know I sound like a sadistic torturer, but I hate being betrayed.

I hadn't been betrayed only once mind you. Other assassins had betrayed me before, pirates had turned on me before, and so had mercenaries. Hence the title The Betrayed. People just like to betray me, most likely because I am sometimes too loyal, or too trusting.

However, I am not as gullible as I was when I started out my life as a demigod. I had been through battles, I had seen war and bloodshed, and I knew the ugly side of humanity. It catches up with many people, all of us have one something we all deeply regret, but you can only move on and accept the facts.

On all my journeys, I have seen honorable people turn bad because of greed, I have seen people who would sacrifice their loved ones for glory, and I knew power is tempting. To be truthful, I too have been tempted by it once before.

Half-bloods are tempted by fame, mortal men by riches and royalty by followers. I have been tempted by all three. It would be lying to say I fully didn't want immortality. It would be lying that I didn't want to keep the riches I pirated. It would be lying to say I didn't want people to follow and agree with everything I do.

Yet, I didn't do it. Why? You ask. I did not want to lose myself. I didn't want to become a power hungry Primordial. I wanted to stay me. Maybe that is why I ended up with all three.

AN: This chapter is actually a filler which I find many stories miss out on. I don't exactly like it when you jump straight to the 100'000 years later. No offense to anyone but that's just my truth in that. I want to see the universe which you created with Chaos, not just Percy turning into an angry betrayed person straight away. No offense intended to anyone. As usual, review! Criticism is welcome but no flames. Do continue sending in OCs. I might not update for a couple of days as 1. School stay-backs are starting. 2. CNY is starting and I have to go clothes and decoration shopping. 3. I am going to help my friend(Chaos) also on this account edit her stories. So expect slower updates in the coming few days.

-I am VOID


	7. Chapter 6

AN: I do not own PJO and HOO.

Chapter 6

A couple of years later, I saw the number of people who had been betrayed. Apparently, being the Betrayed One somehow turned me into the Primordial of the Betrayed too. Not that it changed my powers much, but I could feel the number of people who had been betrayed.

Some of them wanted a second chance at things, while some just wanted to be accepted. Naturally, I went to Chaos. Chaos told me that betrayal has been happening for years, and that he just could not do anything. Needless to say, I tried finding a solution to it myself.

Not long after, I saw the wars. Each planet had wars of their own. Sometimes, the good guys don't always win. The planet would then fall into darkness, out of the reach of Chaos and into the realm of Order.

No words could express how much I wanted to help them. However, what possibly could one Primordial do against an entire Army? Nothing. Chaos himself couldn't do anything. It was then the idea came to me.

I wanted to create an army of betrayed to help in the wars. Somehow, the thing started. I found this barren planet. It was not in any way like Earth. There was land, oxygen and water, but no plants or greens grew. Yet, I knew it was the perfect place of an Army base.

It was in the middle of the universe, which means I had easy access to most places. It was surrounded by planets and asteroids, which means hard to launch an attack from long range. I started off by creating buildings and dormitories.

Then, I visited some people who had been betrayed and invited them to the army for a second chance. Things started out slow. I noticed their personalities and gave them all a role. Practically all of them took the chance for a new life.

Some, like Ember McKnight, were outcasts which just could not do things well in groups. But were good at finishing missions solo. While some just had this strong sense of teamwork, and would never leave anyone behind.

It was hard giving a new life to them. I gave immortality and sharpened senses to all of them all right. However, the hardest part was deciding a role for all of them. Eventually, I decided by their previous professions and personalities. Ember became one of my top assassins. While some like Robert were great at planning and became one of the strategists (he was a chart man previously).

Soon enough, I started recruiting demigods too. Some didn't like life at camp; they felt like outcasts when their parents did not spend as much time with them than their other children. Soon, I decided that I should give some of my old friends a second chance at life.

First, I paid a visit to Uranus. He was a cunning one. He refused to give me Zoe unless I could prove that Zoe wanted to go with me without meeting Zoe. Yet, the fact that Zoe had been watching Earth and wanting a new life was enough.

She became Captain Asta, leader of the Zeta platoon. Soon, I paid a visit to Lord Hades. Hades was most definitely surprised that a Primordial would pay a friendly visit to him. I offered him a deal; he would let me revive souls from the dead provided I do the paperwork necessary(which was a lot just for a few people).

I brought back the campers who had died in war; Beckendorf was Captain of the Alpha platoon. Silena was an assassin. Bianca was Deputy Captain of the Archer platoon. Lee Fletcher became one of the best healers. Castor was a great soldier. Michael Yew was a Deputy Captain of the Archer platoon. Luke became Captain of the Epsilon platoon.

Of course, I brought back a few legendary people from the Myths which you might see later.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

We named ourselves the Army of Betrayed eventually. Our planet was Centrum, meaning, the center in Latin. It was the size of Earth's moon. We have the dormitories in one huge building; two soldiers to one room, the rest got a room of their own.

Each person had their own style of getting round to the training center, conference room, takeoff platform. There were bullet train without sides so you could jump on and Flying Fox from tall buildings to the ground of another building.

Some would just roller-blade to their destination, some liked skateboarding. There really wasn't any rules on that so long your there on time.

No one actually knew who I was before Blaze, most looked up to Percy Jackson though. Many were kind of suspicious of me as many Primordials were dangerous and cunning people. But soon enough, they saw that I wasn't tricking them.

They are all about 14 to 25 years old in appearance. After helping many planets from their wars, we became famous. One of the reasons I guess is because we do big yet silent operations.

First, we send out assassins to take out the deputies. Then, the scouts to check the situation. I know it sounds in the wrong order but trust me, we can see quite clearly on the Globe so there is really no reason to put them there 24/7.

Finally, we send out the amount of resources needed.

One of the things I do that is not common in many places is getting on the battlefield. Many commanders don't get on the battlefield. I, however, do work as an assassin most of the time. There are hardly any times where we need the Commander there to command the Army.

One of my lieutenants is usually enough to rally the Army. Hence, I usually just do assassin work on planets.

*I am just a line I am just a line*

50'000 years later

When I got a summon from base to return for a conference I was surprised. It had been years since I was actually in a conference.

"The Primordials and Titans are rising from the void and preparing to attack Earth. Since a fair number of them are attacking, I believe we need at least 5 platoons to go down. The Fates have already informed the gods of our arrival…"

Many of the soldiers were from Earth. They had qualms going back there. I was kind of unsure if I would go there, I mean, seeing camp close-up again. "Commander? You Okay?" asked Darren, one of my lieutenants.

Before I could respond, someone, said, "Aren't the Primordials your siblings?" some of them put together that I was reluctant to kill them which was _not_ the case. "I am perfectly fine. No, I am not reluctant to kill any of the Primordials. The true reason is that I was first betrayed on Earth, by the gods of Olympus."

I went through that speech as fast as I could. Realization dawned on some of their faces. Some of them were about to say something but I finalized the talk officially with, "I'll be Commander for this operation. Alpha, Epsilon, Zeta, Sigma and Omega platoon, 10 archers, 10 healers and 10 assassins get ready. We leave at 16 00. Dismissed."

I went to my quarters and prepared for the long trip. I was tempted to just leave the mission to Darren but decided against it. He may be loyal to me, but he was still very over-confident. He was good at minor wars, but Primordials? Never tried.

Hopefully, things would turn out well and I could go back and continue doing assassin work. I guess I jinxed it.

AN: I could do with more OCs. Continue sending them in. Hopefully my school hours shorten. Nah, who am I kidding. I hope I can continue with daily updates, if not, then every other day updates. Most likely I will update on Tuesday, Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. As usual, Review! Criticism is welcome but flames aren't. - I am VOID.


	8. Chapter 7

AN: I do not own PJO or HOO. Jake committed suicide as he was loyal to Gaea, Hestia is Queen of Olympus.

TheTrueSonofChaos: I might add Ryan as a demichaos kid, but do you think you can create a fatal flaw for him? Like in the reviews or something.

Mozaya: I guess I'll add Maya but the ranks of deputy captain of the Archers are filled so she might be a dart-thrower as a deputy captain of the Assassins.

Chapter 7

Poseidon's POV

The gods had been informed by The Fates that The Army of The Betrayed would be helping them. All of us were waiting for their arrival. The gods have heard of them on several accounts, they were led by The Primordial of the Seas and have never lost a battle on the overall.

It wasn't long before we spotted 7 small space crafts hovering above us. They descended in the arena, combining into one big cabin. A teenaged boy walked out of it. He was wearing a hood with many weapons visible (look at Ezio in book 1and add a set of duel swords), I could tell easily enough that he was the Commander.

It wasn't just the power rolling off him in waves, it was the way he carried himself. Confidently, yet not boastfully, not many people could do that. Hestia stepped forward and greeted him with a shake of the hand.

You see, after the rebellion that Zeus wasn't such a good ruler, Hestia became Queen of Olympus. She was a truly good ruler. As I was saying the Primordial or Blaze as he told us to call him walked to us.

After Percy disappeared (Hades didn't find is soul so there's still hope), I did not have any children for 5 years, but after that I had a couple of children here and there.

If this was the Army of the Betrayed, then Percy must be in there. Blaze is known worldwide as The Betrayed One while Percy as The Betrayed Warrior, which means he must know where he was. I stayed in the arena to ask him a question.

"Blaze, is Percy Jackson in your army?" I asked hesitantly, afraid of his answer. "Yes," he replied.

Percy POV

I didn't know what was I thinking when I replied him. It just came out of my mouth before I could process it. Worst still, the whole army heard that. Soon enough, the perceptive people would figure out who he was.

"Where is he? Is he here? Can I look for him?" Poseidon was really frantic. "Find him yourself," I walked away. Talking anymore would only give more information away.

I knew I would get a lot of questions after returning to the Cabin from watching the campers train. First off, Theseus, Orion and Darren pushed me into an empty dorm. Then, they started firing questions like there was no tomorrow.

I was glad I sent those who knew Percy Jackson personally were sent to scout. Now, how to handle them. "Look, if you want to find Percy Jackson, simple, search the Army," I told them in the how-did-you-not-know-this attitude.

"That is the point!" Darren literally shouted with the Eureka! voice. "I have been compiling info on the soldiers in my mind since they came here; none of them fits the style of Percy Jackson." "I have been checking the archive of powers of the soldiers too, none of them fit." Theseus was as smart as usual.

"Then, take a guess; I will give you the answer if you are correct," I knew no would not be an answer for them.

"Clint?"

"Nope, he's no from Earth at all."

"Jon?"

"Nope, he's a son of Poseidon but not…"

This conversation went on for a long time till I was sure they said all the boys in the Army.

"You!" shouted Theseus.

Theseus POV

I think we literally said everyone already. Was Percy even in the Army? Or did he say it just to make Poseidon happy. I didn't know what I was saying, "You!" I knew he wasn't, he's a Primordial, not a demigod.

Percy POV

"Fine! You got me. Couldn't you have gotten to the answer earlier and saved an hour here?" I agreed that I would tell them if they were right. I looked up and saw three shocked faces.

"What did you say?"

"It isn't right!"

"I said I was once known as Perseus Jackson, Slayer of Kronos and Gaea, Hero of Olympus, Son of Poseidon, The Betrayed Warrior." I pulled my hood down as proof. To say they couldn't believe it would be the understatement of the century.

"Just, don't tell anyone. I will not sign autographs nor give hugs. Remember, once out of this room, I am Blaze, Primordial of the Seas, The Betrayed One. If anyone asks about what happened here, deny, deny, deny." And I walked out of the room; hopefully, there was no camera in that room.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

The gods had called for an emergency meeting in the Big House. "There is an Army of 500 monsters coming towards us. Should we prepare for battle now?" Athena asked regardless of already having a plan in her mind.

"I do not think the campers are ready Lady Athena. Most of the have not mastered their powers even when their skills with weapons are mediocre. Perhaps you could leave this army of monsters to us," I suggested.

"I do not mean offense but Alcyoneus is leading them. He is immortal here you cannot-" I cut Athena off. "I am a Primordial, I can."

Just then, the conch horn blew clear and loud thrice. The monsters were here. All of them gathered their weapons while I charged.

Ember POV

The gods and demigods gathered on a cliff and saw the entire battle field. The gods looked at us questioningly till Poseidon spoke up, "Why aren't you helping him? Primordial or not, he is going to get injured."

"Relax for a bit. Blaze can take them on no problem," the Olympians worry over the smallest things. The entire army relaxed and watched. You can learn a lot from watching Blaze fight.

The campers wowed as he fought like a demon. Duel swords moving so fast you could not place where they are. Soon enough, all the monsters but Alcyoneus were killed.

"I have seen those swords before. I remember it was many years ago. You had no weapon, yes; you stood there and killed off 640 monsters without your weapon. I remember it as if it were yesterday.

You created those swords of Mist and Ice. It's been a long time P—" Blaze cut him off by pushing both his words into the giant's throat.

Poseidon POV

We were all awed by his skill. Then, murmurs began to appear about him killing 640 of them without his weapon. What exactly was the extent of his power?

Percy POV

That bane of Pluto nearly got me into hot soup with myself. Thank goodness I stabbed him in time. Instead of killing him the regular way and sending him to Tartarus, I sent him to the Void. Hopefully, he would not return in time to expose me.

AN: Keep the OCs coming in. As usual, Review! Criticism is welcome but flames aren't. You all can go see the story which my BFF (I am CHAOS) (it is also this account)is writing. I helped write the first chapter so you'll can see me there in the AN. And no, I am not that crazy, yes we're two different people. And could you all tell me if you want a story on how Hestia became Queen. Over and out!– I am Void


	9. Chapter 8

AN: I do not own PJO or HOO. Sorry for the late update, I had read too many angry betrayed Percy fics that it crept into my style so I had to re-write.

mozaya: Zeus is now a regular Olympian but still a part of the Big Three

Chapter 8

The gods were all in a Council meeting on Olympus. The people whom I once knew as friends were there too. I don't hate them, but seeing them just made feel wrong. Like in that moment I had become Percy Jackson of the old, and that I was no longer Blaze.

They were discussing on how they could defeat the Primordials and Athena was trying to start a debate on how they all are rising at the same time. "It doesn't make any sense! They usually rise separately and some of them have never attacked us!" Athena couldn't stand things not making sense.

"The logic is quite simple actually," I started. "Someone or thing is helping them rise. Gaia would never do so; she would never want to share her glory. Same for the rest, so by elimination, I suspect that Order has something to do with this."

"Order?" the council had questioning looks on their faces. "Chaos had a twin brother." I told them as if it was simple knowledge. The entire Army knew what I was talking about, I had told them countless of times before that there will come the time where we will have to defeat him.

I guess I will have to contact base and ask them to bring a few more platoons. Then, a low a bottomless sound rang through the room, "It is me, Order. And I am rising fast. As we speak, I am gaining more followers. Of all the people whom I guessed would suspect it was me, you weren't on the list.

I raised the Primordials a broke open the Void and Tartarus. Soon, the gates of Olympus would be crashed and Earth destroyed. The mortals have started their wars already, and soon, you will too."

The Olympians were freaked out; Zeus started shouting orders till he realized that he was only a regular Olympian. Hestia was trying to stay calm, keyword, _trying_. She herself wasn't sure what to do. She looked at me for help.

"We should organize. First, I need to campers to be trained well. As I said previously, their skills are mediocre, not suited for battle. Second, all peaceful gods should hone their powers too. Yes, Hestia, you know just as well as I do that fire is a strong element. It has the power to destroy; you need to work on that.

Third, some gods and a few from the Army will check out what is going on in the mortal world. Fourth, I need all campers and gods to carry their weapons everywhere with them. Fifth, be ready at all times."

The gods nodded their heads in approval of my plan and it was set into action.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

The gods went down personally to train and spar with their children. Poseidon, Zoe (My sister chose to join the Hunt) and I were going to the mortal world.

Zoe turned out to be a really different girl from when I first saw her. She now has a personality kind of like the original Zoe. She seemed cool with Poseidon but was wary of me. "Where do we go?" she phrased it like it was directed at both of us, but I knew she was speaking to me.

"Government building. They would have the plans for their war." Earth had progressed so much that the gods had to backtrack them every now and then. Walking into New York City in my assassin cloak seemed normal.

Almost all the citizens were carrying weapons with them. Some had swords ready, while some brought out guns. "There is no way in!" Zoe claimed. "There is actually. A large pipe runs through to a big drain of sort in the building. (Think Helm's Deep)

"You want us to get in through the sewerage? That's so—" "Assassin." "You aren't an assassin, you are a commander, you don't do things in the dark, do you?" Poseidon asked. "I may be commander, but most of the time I am an assassin and I don't see anything wrong with that."

The rest of the journey was in silence. They obviously didn't trust me. We stole the plans and went back to camp, simple as that. Perhaps I shouldn't have told them that, you have no idea how much it hurts when two of the people you care about most don't trust you.

Zoe obviously hated me; Poseidon was neutral but leaning to Zoe's side. I guessed that Poseidon was Zoe's second father after Paul went to Elysium.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

I guess I wasn't actually a welcomed guest. They may say they are honored to receive me but I saw how they told their kids to stay away from me. Not that I blamed them, I would have done the same in their shoes.

I didn't tell them outright that I heard either, at least, _I_ didn't. My soldiers were all loyal to me and couldn't stand it when someone insulted me in front of me. Asta heard Zoe tell the Hunters not to trust me and they both got into an argument.

I was quite at a loss of what to do. It was never good to offend a girl. Especially when they're both Zoe. So I ended the argument with, "You don't have to fight. Asta, I used to being shunned, Zoe, I don't blame you."

News spreads fast in the Army. Most of the people knew what it was like to be shunned but they had never expected that I, a Primordial, could get shunned like an unpopular high school geek. Some wanted to ask the gods to stop, while some decided to follow what I said and did nothing.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

I might have walked in on several Poseidon kids at the lake. They were training, I was watching. I secretly think I made them feel awkward that afternoon. A girl about 10 was trying to copy what here older brother did with the water (he made shapes).

"Do you want me to teach you?" I asked, it was getting boring just watching. The older teens were hesitant, but the younger ones jumped at the idea. "Based on what I see, you all control the water based on forcing it to bend to your will.

But water is not meant to be restrained. You have to feel the water as part of yourself, not just a weapon. If you do it right, you might hear the roar of the waves ringing in your ears, and a tug on your stomach. It gets easier once you succeed." I tried my best to illustrate it.

The older ones got it after a few tries. They found it a wonderful thing. I did my best to teach the younger ones. "You could try to close your eyes and think of something you hate a lot." I got hit by a ball of water.

I guessed it was successful, I dried myself and walked away, "Continue practicing, one day, maybe you could create hurricanes like Perseus Jackson did."

Then, this little girl tugged at my cloak, "I don't care what they say about you, you're awesome!" The others smiled in agreement. Maybe coming back to Earth wasn't so bad.

AN: I do hope I can update soon. But I have to work on my schedule a lot. Most likely the next update will be on Friday. Do you guys want a story of Hestia's Rebellion? Review! Want to submit OCs? Review! Want to understand something? Review! Just review! It makes my day like how the little girl made Percy's day at the end. Criticism is welcome but flames aren't. Suggest to me some of your favorite fics too! Over and out! - I am VOID.


	10. Chapter 9

AN: I do not own PJO or HOO. This is where the adventure begins and the cruel part of me starts to show(No worries, I not very cruel to begin with). Rated T.

Nouney: I might use your idea for another Hestia becomes Queen of Olympus story as I can't find many of those but the story I am planning to write can be considered an explanation of what happened on Olympus during chapters 4 and 5 of this story. It is going to be a one-sided PercyxHestia as Percy has disappeared.

Guest: I do not mean anyone could do it. I will cover that in The Rebellion of Fire if I am going to write it but since you asked I will do a short explanation. The gems are treasures of the realm of Poseidon, which means they are all really powerful. Only Poseidon could enter the room(energy signature) with the treasures but Gaea gave Jake a potion to make him a powerful as Poseidon for 15 min to get as many as he could. Poseidon did not notice it as the room was only allowed to be opened on specific dates due to the power it held. I chose Jake (no offense to anyone named Jake) as after being used so many times, it has this arrogant ring to it which would give me more time before I get an actual outline of his character into the story.

Chapter 9

I continued training the children of Poseidon. Turns out Bryan was the oldest at 16 years old, followed by Sarah (14), Joseph (12) and Sophie (10). They were one of the only people who accepted me at camp. I would go to the lake and teach them how to use water to their advantage.

However there was a day when I went there but did not see them. They weren't in camp at all. I informed Poseidon of this and he was distraught. We believed that they were all taken by the enemy. The other campers took this as a warning not to get close to me.

I took the hint and stopped showing up at meal time. I never actually had to eat much. I would just sit on top of a tree and take out some crackers to eat. Even the gods started avoiding me. I made sure I told the Army not to do anything.

Some of the soldiers would also be ignored. I took the blame all on myself; I knew the enemy wanted them to threaten me. My fatal flaw was still loyalty; I wouldn't leave anyone behind on the battlefield. If the children of Poseidon were there, I would cease the attack to save them.

I stayed away from camp as much as possible. It was the betrayal all over again, people started ignoring me. I went on scouting journeys. Reporting back to the cabin when I had new information, no one saw much of me anymore. Truthfully, I think this was the best solution. Only a select few of the Army knew where I was.

I knew that the enemy was closing on us quick. They hadn't launched an attack yet as Order hadn't been raised and I hadn't been broken. I stole their plans, they wanted me out of the picture; I could see that from the beginning. Their plan was working well. The main reason I had been scouting was to find the children of Poseidon. Yet, my search had come to no avail.

Poseidon POV  
>Most of the gods were happy that Blaze wasn't going near their children, but I knew he never wanted to do that. If you looked closely, you could feel it in his posture. His original air of confidence had gone down by a lot.<p>

You could feel the sadness that surrounded him. I wanted to talk to him badly, but I never had the chance. He was not at camp most of the time, the rest of the time, you couldn't see him until he's about to leave.

He had a certain sense of familiarity that I just could not place. The loyalty, the character, it was nothing I could place in my memory, yet, I just felt like I knew him. One thing strange was that each time he returned, he was paler than the previous time.

I wanted to find my children and I believed that Blaze would have the answer. Hence, I followed him into the forest that afternoon. I did find out where my children were. Just not the children you are thinking about.

Blaze was sitting on a low tree branch, talking to four people. "What's wrong with you recently? You look paler and don't seem good," the one in a grey and green cloak asked. "Do you have to be so straight forward Theseus?" Blaze replied.

Theseus, the name rang in my head. He was him. Blaze received hard stares from the four people. "Fine! There is something wrong with me. The power of balance has been tipped." They all did not seem to get it. I didn't get it either.

"Order has risen. The balance of the universe is messed up. As is the balance of my powers, the gods will feel it soon too. I have been getting paler because my powers seemed to be restrained greatly by a force I don't know. Hence, I cannot track demigods anymore. It's like I am a demigod all over again," he explained.

The girl gave him a questioning look. "I was once a demigod you know. Not many people know this but I wasn't born a son of Chaos. I was once a child of Poseidon, that's why I could teach them. But to the main point, I cannot use the full extent of my powers anymore. I can neither track monsters nor demigods."

Realization dawned on her. It did on me too. I still think I am in a shock of what happened. For many years, my children have joined the Army, but never would I have suspected that the one who created it was a son of mine.

Then, I saw how people ignored him in a different light. It was like how they betrayed Percy all those years back, except this round, there was no new hero. I wanted so badly to walk right up and apologize if I had ever ignored him but I just stood there frozen to the ground.

I had to find out more. "I know this is going to be dangerous, but I am going to the enemy's base on Earth in Alaska, I need to find the other children of Poseidon. If I do not return by the eve of the battle, presume the worst per usual and take charge of the Army. Clear?" Blaze commanded.

The four could only nod their heads in agreement; there was no disagreeing when he used this tone. I wanted to tell him not to go. I had to at least know which son of mine had the power to turn into a Primordial before he went to his death. Yet, I didn't.

Sometimes I think I did the right thing then, yet sometimes I don't think so. If only Percy was in this battle. I am quite confident they both would have gotten along with their strong sense of loyalty. Little did I know what was going to happen next.

Bryan POV

We were waiting for Blaze, he promised them that he would teach us how to conjure up storms. Yet before he came, masked men came and knocked us out. When I awoke I saw Gaea standing in front of us in all her glory.

"You have awoken young one," the lady of the Earth began. "Children of Poseidon, always a bother, if only they could side with me. Yet, only once one did. You all have yet to know the true extent of your power have you? Blaze only taught how to use it to your will, but he hasn't taught you how to create storms, the most important power in a child of Poseidon."

"You won't win! You never will! My brother defeated you before; he will come back and do it again!" Sophie had just been told a month ago she was a demigod, telling her she would die now was a literal death sentence to her. "Slap her!" Gaea's orders were obeyed.

"He is dead! Gone! That brother of yours is died! And you too will…soon, monsters, as you please." Gaea walked right out of the room. The monsters took out their whips and daggers, one by one they carved words onto their skin, and one by one they whipped us till our clothes were soaked in blood and ichor.

I didn't know what to do, my siblings were all sobbing, I had to try hard to hold my tears in. I knew what they wanted to do. They wanted to use us to threaten the gods; they wanted us to make Poseidon relent.

AN: You guys probably hate me now. But don't worry; this is NOT going to turn into an angsty torture fanfiction regardless of how much I like those. I do have a plan and it involves Percy's fatal flaw if you must know. I posted a vote on my profile on whether or not you want the other story. Review! Criticisms are especially welcome for this chapter, but please, no flames. My next update would probably be on Sunday. Over and out!- I am Void.


	11. Chapter 10

AN: I do not own PJO and HOO.

Katanna Herondale-Eaton:No worries, I got that part planned. Percy will most definitely get some peer pressure for the drama part.

Guest: And finally someone notices the loophole which is not a loophole. In this story, Primordials are the element only when they are 'dead', also, they aren't ghostly holograms that are the Element. They have absolute control of the element alright, but they have a form. As for Percy, you will understand it soon enough.(A few more chapters) I understand how you believe it is going too fast. I slow it down a bit. However, note that I am not skipping the old friends parts or anything. I want try something new and mix it into the adventure. I believe I have more parts on the universe than other stories but if anyone wants more, I am adding a bit more in the flashbacks of the OCs which people have submitted. Also, Primordial do not have fatal flaws here, just many small flaws. So for Percy, he gets to keep loyalty and not have the flaws which the other Primordials have.

Theolympiangames: Poseidon will not exactly figure out by_ himself_, but he will knew before the others. So you can just read and see.

Chapter 10

Alaska was colder than I imagined it to be. I believed it was because my powers were getting weaker. I could see the Army base from behind a glacier. The power emitting from it was also very strong. I could tell that there was at least one Primordial inside.

I took out a pair of binoculars and zoomed in for a closer view. I could see Gaea quarreling with Tartarus in through the top window, must be some 'family squabble'. I could not lip read whatever they were saying as they were not facing the window.

I took to another window, this one was the armory. It had the regular weapons, but what was weird was that the weapons were covered in fresh blood and ichor. It wasn't actually that weird. It was what it meant that was fearful.

I pointed my binoculars to another window, and I wasn't sure if I should have been happy or angry. I saw the children of Poseidon. They were tied to the ceiling bars with ropes by their arms. All of them had wounds all across their arms and legs.

Instincts led me to dash forward out of my cover into open view and try to get in. I was about to break open the window when I felt something hard hit my head.

Demetri POV (Luke)

Theseus told me what Blaze told him. "You sure he's going to get into trouble?" I didn't quite agree with what Theseus said. Our commander had never actually gotten into any sort of trouble. "Just stalk him for me," was it just me or did Theseus actually sound worried.

Thing is, I agreed. So I had to follow his tracks, which were basically none, to Alaska. When, I hovered about 30 feet above ground, I saw him got hit in the head with the hilt of Medea's staff. Not good, I had been hit by that thing before and was out for two days.

I swiftly took out my bow and killed Medea. I dove down on my motorbike and saw the view Blaze must have seen. The children of Poseidon were inside, all bloodied up. I wanted to get in but the monsters must have felt the absence of Medea already as they were at the door.

I simply took Blaze onto the bike and flew as fast as my speed limit would allow me back to camp. When I got to the forests of Camp, Theseus was there. He did not even claim that he got it right. I wanted to take Blaze to the mini infirmary in the cabin.

However, Theseus said we should take him to the room and call Lee Fletcher. To say Lee was hesitant to take off Blaze's hood would be an understatement. He was quite sure the wound would self-heal. I reminded him of the time I got hit by the hilt of Medea's staff.

With reluctance, he pulled off the hood. I was shocked as I saw the face of Percy Jackson. "This is wrong…" "No, it is him. I found out not too long ago," Theseus explained. Lee examined the wound while Theseus told us about the incident in the dorm.

"Do we just leave him here?" Lee was done with his job. "Yeah." We all walked out of the room, I would search for explanations later.

Percy POV

I felt like I was lying on something really soft and comfortable. Wait… what?! I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room, was it all a dream? No. My head still hurt. The million drachma question was, "How did I get here?"

Then, I realized that if my head had been treated, then someone must have seen who I was. Hopefully, it was someone who didn't know how Percy Jackson looked like. Fat chance, who in the Army did not know who Percy Jackson was.

I swear on Styx, I have seen fangirls with albums filled with me. I pulled my hood back up and walked into the dining room in the Army's cabin. Most treated me with indifference; I saw that as normal behavior.

Truthfully, I was looking for people who seemed out-of-character. Demetri seemed to be acting weird; he kept casting glances at me now and then. Lee was also acting weird; he would look around him for people, then return to his dinner.

I decided to look for them after dinner. I went to Demetri's dorm somewhere at 22 00. "Where were you at 13 00 (the time I got knocked out)?" I questioned. "Here, of course," he spoke naturally.

Yet, I knew he hadn't lost the ability to look at someone in the eye and lie. "The truth." "Fine, Theseus told me to stalk you," he replied. "Thanks for bringing me back. No thanks for realizing who I was. Thanks for not telling everyone." That was the simplest way to reply him.

"Why didn't you tell everyone?" Luke questioned. "You could get a hero's welcome back. They would not shun away from you, you would be remember as the demigod who turned into a Primordial."

"I wanted to do it all over again. I wanted to see if the Olympians have changed." I explained in the shortest way possible. Actually, there was also one more reason. I didn't want them all throwing apologies at me. I wanted the Percy part of me to die.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

Surprisingly, practically no one noticed anything weird about me. Yet, I knew Gaea and Tartarus already knew that I had tried to break in their fortress. They would launch an attack soon so as to make sure they got my full attention.

True enough, exactly 3 days later, the conch horn blew thrice. We had been warned earlier that Gaea and Tartarus were leading the monsters. Yet, nothing could have prepared us (fine, me) for what would happen next.

Gaea called out as both sides stood opposite each other. "Brother, why will you not join us? We can promise you the fame you deserve and the power you need." "Never. Not even if I end up in the Void after this battle. For there is one more card I have yet to play, and it will change the future," I tried my best at a smart comeback.

The battle begun when one of the archers fired a shot. Both sides charged, I took out one sword and fought single handed, monsters were everywhere. I saw blood spilled, I saw fallen demigods on the ground, Gaea knew that I had a soft spot for Campers, not that she knew I was Percy Jackson of course.

Gaea stopped her legion of monsters, "What will you do now _Commander Blaze_? Do not say I did not give you a chance, I offer you a fight, one on one." Déjà vu much. Last time, it was her son offering me the battle.

This time, I knew what I was going to chose. "And I take the offer," I prepared myself for a battle. Gaea took out her sword which she used only for battles like this, Primordial against Primordial, this was going to be _fun_.

The clashing of our swords reverberated throughout the battlefield. It was a graceful yet deadly battle. Watching it from the sides, you would no doubt feel fear yet not be able to help yourself but to admire the grace of the sword art both of the Primordials possessed.

There was always the moment when I knew I had to face death. One of the monsters played a dirty trick and tripped me, I should have known they would do so. Gaea got her plasma ball ready, this was her moment of glory, the moment she killed a Primordial for the first time.

This round, I truly looked and stared at Death in the eye. The plasma ball never came. Poseidon took the blow for me, split seconds before my soldiers reached me. I watched as he body fell limp to the ground. I knew he wasn't dead as Gaea's blows only affected those she aimed for but he looked seriously injured.

Only one sentence rang through my mind "He took the blow _for_ _you_" And for the first time in years, I felt a surge of adrenaline rush through me.

AN: Cliffhanger! I know I said I would post on Sunday but I couldn't resist not posting this today. The children of Poseidon still have a part to play. I am ignoring my homework for an hour for this. I hope you liked it. Vote on the poll on my profile, I will be closing it next week. Review! It makes my day. I read them all, criticism is welcome but flames aren't. Next update:Sunday (But.. if i get enough reviews and I have spare time after my homework...it might be Saturday). Note that there is a new author joining this account too! So there are now three of us : Me (I am Void), I am Chaos and Athena M. . Over and out! - I am Void.


	12. Chapter 11

AN: I do not own PJO and HOO. I am so sorry for not posting yesterday. I wanted to but I was really busy.

Victoria azula: No.

Chapter 11

Annabeth POV (finally…)

I watched as Poseidon jumped in front of Blaze. The plasma ball hit him right in the chest. He fell to the ground. It seemed that Blaze was holding back his true power until now. He took out the other sword and the winds started blowing strongly.

I was glad I actually saw this phenomenon, the winds formed a hurricane, the seas formed another, the ice formed another. Together, they combined into one disastrous hurricane, with Blaze right in the eye of the hurricane.

The remainders of the monsters were sucked into the hurricane, where the ice shards killed them. Tartarus revived them each time they got killed, but Blaze saw that, he caught Tartarus in the hurricane too.

I tried to warn them, but Gaea took Poseidon and escaped. What I saw next was frightening; fire was creeping up the hurricane. Darren was first to shout, "Watch out! Break the hurricane now! Once the fire reaches you, you'll die!"

"I break it now, and Tartarus revives the monsters and kills all of you," was his reason not to break the hurricane. Maybe for a moment I wanted him to sacrifice himself to save us if the need was presented. Tartarus seemed under control for a moment, yet we seemed to be on the beginning of a losing streak.

The flames did eventually reach him. Let me tell you, you have never heard a ear-piercing scream before unless you were at the scene. It was truly a ear-piercing scream. Tartarus broke free and fled the scene due to the loss of his powers.

Lee POV

Damn! The healers all rushed forward, his body was fading, flickering on and off. Unlike other Primordials, if he died, his soul would be split between the Seas and Betrayed(in other words, he cannot return). The sons of Chronos and Kronos reversed time to the best of their ability.

We carried him back to his room in the cabin. Theseus was still quite sure he wouldn't want to be in the infirmary. Besides, the infirmary was filled with injured campers and soldiers.I did a regular check-up.

The worst thing was that it was not his body or anything that was malfunctioning.

It was his powers, his core. The seas were disastrous, Poseidon and his children were kidnapped, and there weren't many people who could control the seas as a whole.

Thalia POV (this was long overdue)

I was on the council replacing Artemis for a day. Artemis was one of the injured gods during the battle. I looked at the council; most of the gods were there except Hades, who had Nico as his replacement, and Hecate, who had Lou there.

Of course, Blaze was not there. "What do we do now?" Hestia was never a war person. "We could continue training the campers and hope for the best," Athena herself was having a hard time with plenty of her children in the infirmary.

"No, it would not work," Silena (Jamila) started. "They know that plan already; we have to do the unexpected. I suggest getting Poseidon and his children back. They would not expect that we would do so right after a battle."

"We do not have enough manpower for that Assassin Jamila. We only have enough to heal the injured and Aphrodite kids. I suggest we stick to the original plan and continue training," Athena protested. "I beg to differ but what do you have against Aphrodite kids?" Silena was after all an Aphrodite kid.

"All they ever do is put make-up on, they barely have any knowledge and cannot fight," Athena wondered why an Assassin would ask such a ridiculous question. Silena threw a dagger right above Athena's head.

"Say that again and it goes between your eyes," Silena could not stand the stereotypical outlook on Children of Aphrodite. "I do not see the reason-" "I was a successful child of Aphrodite and am living proof that not all of us are make-up addicts who could not fight. The dagger above your head proves as such."

That was interesting. I could see a thoughtful expression on Aphrodite's face. Most probably wondering which child was the successful one. I myself was wondering that too. Piper was a goddess so she could not be her, Silena,no, she too touchy to be her.

I may not have been able to get the answer but Clarisse was. "Silena! You changed so much!" Clarisse literally shouted. Athena was shocked, 1. A daughter of Aphrodite could hold smart conversation with her. 2. It was Silena who died fighting a drakon in front of her.

I was shocked too. "Why are you so touchy today?" I could not help but voice my thoughts. "I am having a really bad day," she started. Athena suddenly brightened up; she could use this against her. "My commander is hospitalized in his room in which they locked. I have no commands to kill anyone; I have nothing to vent my anger on other than the dummies in the arena."

That was unexpected. A beep came from her watch; "Yes!" she exclaimed and left the throne room. We could only guess that she got a mission.

Let's just say the meeting concluded with Athena's idea without the opinion of anyone else.

Asta(Zoe) POV

Basically, Jamila, Violet, Beckendorf and I were trying to break into the commander's room. The person who came up with this _smart_ idea was Jamila. "Look, I know he is injured, but what else can we do but break in and get our missions from his laptop. Sides, we got like hundreds of get wells cards to deliver to him. How the hell the soldiers managed to make at least one for every injured person, I'll never know."

Somehow, we ended up following her. "Look, I can't let you in, orders are directly from Lieutenant Darren," Demetri tried to turn us around. "Come on Demetri, we just want to deliver get-well cards," Jamila pleaded with a tinge of charm speak.

"No, I can get the cards in though," Demetri was after all going to get punished if he allowed them in. "Fine!" Jamila passed the cards to him. "We best get going then," I suggested.

Demetri (Luke) POV

Fine, I admit I was bored when I opened random cards to read. The first one said: "To Blaze: I did not trust you in the beginning as you were a Primordial. However, what happened yesterday was enough prove that you could be trusted more than many others. I hope you get well soon! Signed, Anonymous"

Many others all had something like that. I left the letters on his desk. Blaze/Percy was still in a coma; hopefully the Olympians would not make a mess out of anything.

Jamila POV

Couldn't Demetri see that I was in a really bad mood. I was summoned back to give out cards, it sounded nice when I realized I could see faces of people whom I always knew by their cloaks, yet so many of their friends refused to let me in.

"Do you anything to do? I bored," I was out of ideas. "We could help in the infirmary, you will get to see the faces too," Beckendorf suggested. "Why didn't I think of that? Let's go!"

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

To say the infirmary was shocked was an understatement. "You guys know how to treat poison right? Go to A&E. Turns out the weapons the monsters used had traces of poison on them so many soldiers are experiencing the side effects now," Lee Fletcher told us. Boy, he sure looked busy rushing around.

The A&E was packed with soldiers, we all had to answer the calls and go there. First call, "I have a splitting headache, do I go down?" "No, try some Aspirin first, if that doesn't work, then call again." Second call "I have a friend who seems really dizzy but refuses to admit it, do I bring him down?" "Call again when he admits as such." Most of the situations were simple enough that we were wondering if Lee put us here on purpose.

That was until we got a call from a seriously injured person. "It's Lieutenant Ember here. Demetri has passed out outside the Mess hall, do I bring him down?" "This place is filled, bring him to his room, we'll be there soon."

This was big. I left Beckendorf at the A&E to take calls while the rest of us went to Demetri's room. "I found him unconscious outside the mess hall, it might be the poison at work. I need to do patrol now, I'll come back later." Ember left the room with that.

Asta did a blood test for poison, only for it to be positive. I pulled off the hood only to be greeted by the face of Luke Castellan.

AN: I do not regret leaving a cliffhanger. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was really busy. Hope this chapter makes up for that. Review! Criticism is welcomed but flames aren't. Next update: Tuesday. Sorry if there are any grammatical errors, I typed this at at 7am and was really sleepy. Over and out- I am Void


	13. Chapter 12

AN: I do not own PJO and HOO. Sorry for the late update, I had been banned from the computer yesterday.

Chapter 12

Percy POV

I couldn't feel anything. I guessed I had faded. Yet, I seemed to be able to hear people talking sometimes. Like "Please wake up, Olympus is messed up." Or something along those lines. I could feel only two things, sometimes, it was unbearable pain. Sometimes, it was drifting, like I am not anywhere.

Somehow, I chose pain over drifting. I guessed I wanted to feel alive, and pain meant that you are still alive in the real world. I wondered what was going on in the real world. Were they winning? Did they find out who I was? Most importantly, did they find Poseidon and his children?

Then, the day came when the pain was very unbearable. And worst, I could not change back to the drifting feeling. After what seemed like an eternity of pain, I could hear a voice. "I tested your courage. You are one of the few who passed the test. For a moment, you were in the Void, but now, you have the choice of returning to the world, or going to paradise," it was a monotonous voice.

I thought of the years I spent in the Army. It was truly a dangerous life, and I most likely only have this one chance for paradise. However, I would miss the dangers of life. I still wanted to fight; I still had that desire to help the other planets. "I want to return to the real world."

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

I felt strange for a moment. Then, I could feel softness? I opened my eyes to find that someone must have taken me back and prevented me from fading. I guess even whoever talked to me just now could not do a perfect job. I soon felt a searing pain in my stomach.

Nonetheless, I tried to find my armor and cloak. Only to realize they must have taken the bloodstained clothes to the washing. I could not find a single assassin cloak in my wardrobe. Oh well, a hoodie should do it then.

I put on a black hoodie over my blue T-shirt and walked out of my room. Immediately, I could hear shouts from the other end of the hall. Still ignoring the searing pain in my stomach, I jogged in the direction of the shouts.

The shouts were from Demetri's room. I could see Jamila, Asta and Violet inside. They were quarreling? Then, I realized that they must have found out who Demetri was. I entered the room and almost immediately got told off by Silena.

"Get out! This is none of your business. I can deal with it just fine!" Silena shouted. "No! Lee is not going to like it if you did not heal him. What about you heal him first then curse him for all you want. I'll add in a few words too. I just don't want to get reprimanded," Bianca was reluctant on leaving him at the state he was.

Why I chose Luke? You ask. I know just as well as you that he caused the deaths of many. However, try listening to pleas for a second chance _every single day _from him. I saw that he truly regretted what he did and would be seriously loyal to me. I haven't regretted that decision and do not think I ever will.

"WE SHOULD LEAVE HIM HERE!" "NO! WE SHOULD HEAL HIM HERE!" Their screams were acting on my nerves. "SHUT UP!" I don't usually shout. But count a painful stomach cramp and a migraine and lots of screaming into the equation and I have a valid reason.

"I told you to get out already. Go back to your sector or find your captain," Silena tried to get me out. "You all just stop shouting! 1. I don't have a commander 2. Technically, I am in the right division now. 3. Do you need to shout at your commander like that?" She was really getting on my nerves now. Sure, she had her reasons, but seriously, ignore your commander like that?

"Commander… Blaze?" Asta was always sharp. "Yes, me. Your shouts were loud enough to wake the dead!" How long did it take for them to get who I was? 10 minutes. "Sorry about that sir. We were discussing whether or not to heal him," Silena explained.

"Shouting would have been closer. Heal him then we'll talk on that subject," I ordered her. She did it with reluctance while Asta and Violet looked at me as if I was an alien(I wasn't wearing a cloak). "I could not find my regular cloak when I woke up so a hoodie was fine," I explained.

Demetri was waking up. "Where the hell am I?" Then, he saw us, more specifically, Jamila staring daggers at him. "What did I-" he had realized that his hood was off. "How did you end up in the Army?! You bastard! Traitor! Promise-breaker!" Jamila was half-shouting.

"Look, I know I did a lot of wrong things in the past. However, my years here must have somehow redeemed myself. I know I messed up horribly in the past. Yet, you most likely are basing things on things you read," Demetri tried to get his way out of this tough situation.

"Oh yeah?! I think I know you better than most!" Jamila ripped of her hood to prove that she was Silena. "You betrayed my trust! You said Charlie would not be hurt, you said Kronos would help bring the world to a new level! I trusted you once, you betrayed my trust. I don't care whatever you did here, once was enough, I will never trust you again!" Silena stormed out of the room in fury.

Demetri (Luke) POV

I understood what she meant. I did after all betray her. For the first time in years, I was criticized, and it made me realize my faults as a person. For years, I rose in ranks and eventually became a captain. Yet never had I once been told what was wrong with me. To me, criticism is important as you do not simply become bad when people are there to stop you.

Silena would most likely never forgive me, I knew that clear as day. The best I could do was hope that one day, she'll forgive me. Asta and Violet gave me pitying looks and left the room. "I would not chase after her if I were you; the wrath of Silena is not one you can incur at will.

Try helping out her friends, you never know what pleases a girl," a guy in a blue hoodie suggested. "No offense but who are you?" You would be very wary of your surroundings too when you have millions of enemies everywhere.

"Why doesn't anyone recognize me? Clues: 1. I was pretty much dead an hour ago. 2. I have been betrayed by you before. 3. Everyone here knows me," he seemed to be sure I would get the answer quick.

I tried to put two and two together. Plenty of people were pretty much dead an hour ago. But not many of them could go up and running right after waking up from a coma. I have betrayed plenty of people before, but at least I know this guy personally.

Everyone knows me. That would be a really useful clue. Although everyone knows who their best mates and captains are, to be known by everyone is a good feat. "You are Blaze," I took a guess. "And finally someone realizes who I am without me spelling it out."

Poseidon POV(I was tempted to finish off at Luke POV but I couldn't do without a cliff-hanger)

I awoke to see myself tied up by a rope in an empty room. Gaea's evil cackle could be heard in the distance. Struggling to free myself, I tugged on the ropes only to feel as if my wrists were pricked by a thousand needles.

"It's an interesting trap, isn't it? Struggle and it pricks you hard. How are you doing here?" Tartarus' voice could be heard in the room. The echoes only made it creepier. "I perfectly fine, thank you for the hospitality," I replied.

Telling him that it hurt would only make him pleased. "Now, now, that wouldn't do. Well, if physical pain wouldn't do, then psychological pain will." Tartarus showed images of his children all injured. It made me angry, but I knew that showing it would only make matters worse.

Tartarus saw that I wasn't relenting, so he showed scenes of Percy's quests, and then, the beginning scene of the battle in Alaska. I was starting to show anger and sadness. Tartarus then showed the lives of my children.

Orion, Theseus, and many others. All of them had sad endings to their lives. I saw how I made their lives hard by being their father. If I wasn't their dad, they could have had happy endings, without all the drama in their lives, they could have been regular mortals.

"You caused all their pain! Don't you hate yourself now? You should die! I am not attacking you for the sake of it. I am exacting vengeance for them!" Tartarus shouted in my face. For once in my life, I could not prove that wrong.

AN: Sorry once again for the late update. I hope you liked this chapter. Do review, criticisms are welcome but flames aren't. Vote on the poll on my profile. Next update: Saturday. Over and out!- I am Void.


	14. Chapter 13

AN: I do not own PJO or HOO.

OCs will come in when they fit into the plot. (To make sure I am not bending to fit them, so you can still submit them if you wish).

As for why they don't know each other, Luke, Silena, and the rest are in different sectors and have only worked together a few times.

Silena and Beckendorf know each other as Beckendorf did not change his name.

Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood merged into Camp Half-Blood.

Chapter 13

I was in a council meeting on Olympus. Ember offered to take my place but I declined. I knew that the Olympians had yet to save Poseidon and his children yet and I would make sure that they would be saved.

"It would not be safe to go on a rescue mission now. We should stick to the original plan," Athena objected my idea. Theseus, who was on Olympus with me, objected the idea. "We should save Poseidon first. He would be a great help," he reasoned.

"No, he would only be a dead weight. We should put that till later," Athena argued her point. Theseus lost it at her. It was not just because of Athena not saving Poseidon. Those who studied the myths of Theseus knew that Athena broke his heart before.

He was not just fueled with the urge for revenge on Athena, but also the fact that Athena would not save his father. I knew that Jake and I were the only children of Poseidon ever disowned. To Theseus, Poseidon was still his true father.

"Look, I don't care whether or not you hate him. But you _have_ to save him! If you don't…" Theseus left the threat hanging. "Athena, we should after all save Poseidon and his children. Put aside your rivalry and you will see that Poseidon is quite smart. We need him in the final battle, I may be the embodiment of the seas, but Poseidon is the Earthshaker-only he and his children can fully defeat Gaea," I tried reasoning with her.

Before Athena could come up with a retort, a deep voice rang throughout the throne room. "I have risen and offer you a deal. If you want Poseidon and his children back, give me a trade. I want a person with control of the seas, not just a normal child of Poseidon though. I want someone who can use the power to its full extent.

The person you offer me has to know how to use water in all its forms and be able to control it its ultimate form as well," it said. Needless to say, I knew whose voice it was- Order. The entire council was talking in hushed whispers.

They all wanted Poseidon back; he was one of the Big Three. Yet, even Poseidon has not mastered water in its ultimate form either. Only several people in the Army knew all the forms of water, and only one person has fully mastered the ultimate form (me).

"I volunteer! (AN: Whoever thought of THG have a cookie)" I said. The gods gave me questioning looks, there was no reason I would want to trade myself for Poseidon. "Poseidon did save my life. I don't want to be indebted to him forever."

"Now where's the fun in just that? I know you are powerful Blaze, but you just giving yourself to me seems legit. I think… I want you to go on a quest to find our hide-out. Let's see if you can even reach us," Order challenged.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

Normally, a quest would begin with a prophecy. But the Fates had officially heard my pleas after so many years. This quest would not have a prophecy. I just had to choose two more people to go on the quest with me.

No matter how much I wanted to get them all from my army, I knew I had to choose campers. Why? You ask. Well, without campers, it would not be 'quest-like' enough for me. I could choose the immortal campers whom I knew too well. However, it would be good to get to know some new campers.

In the end, I chose Nico di Angelo and Avril Parker, Daughter of Jupiter. Avril was rather excited to get out and help the war. Nico was… umm… unreadable. He kind of steeled his expressions so it was always neutral.

Come to think of it, Nico changed a lot since I first met him. He started off as this really cool, excited kid who believed in the world of gods easily enough. Yet, after he found out who his father was, he became rather solemn. The last personality I saw of him was after I returned from Tartarus.

He was the creepiest then.

Sure, I could go straight to Chaos and ask him what made his personality change so much, but I wanted to find out the 'normal way'. This was one of the reasons I chose him to go on the quest with me. As for Avril, I don't exactly know what made me choose her.

She was definitely different from Thalia. Her personality was a little bit like Reyna, serious when necessary, yet, she had a little rebellious side to her. Avril volunteered for the quest by going straight to my room in the Chaos cabin by dashing in regardless of the warning system blaring.

Why a daughter of Jupiter who want to save Poseidon, I would never know. The quest was to begin at dawn the following day. I hope we would be able to save Poseidon and his children.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

I would love to say that we got a really grand send off at Thalia's Pine with a good number of drachmas and high-class transportation. What we actually got was "You all better come back soon; we need all the help we can get for the war." And Boom! We were left at the gate ready to go our own way with nothing but our own supplies.

Avril was fuming. She had expected that Jupiter would at least be there personally to give her a good-bye hug or something, for all she knew, she might die on this quest.

Avril POV

Father did not even give us a word of acknowledgement. I would never tell anyone this, but I wanted a quest so father would at least notice me among the any children he had. At least Blaze and Nico were immortal, I wasn't!

I could die on this quest and I am afraid of that. Amongst all of us three, I am the least powerful one. Nico di Angelo, he is a big legend at camp. I read all the myths of him; he was the first and only living being who had successfully claimed the title Ghost King.

Blaze, needless to say, was a Primordial. A child of the creator of the universe and brother to Gaea and Tartarus. I was at the battlefield were Poseidon was captured, I saw the power he had and _know _that he could fight both of the Primordials and be able to escape unscathed save for a couple of sword wounds.

I was just Avril Parker, a regular daughter of Jupiter who sucked at all of my 'supernatural' powers and could only throw darts. Truthfully, I don't I would survive this quest. Just look at the odds:

can self-revive because Tartarus is helping them.

2.I could not fly or use lightning.

3.I sucked at the sword too.

Honestly, what good would a few darts do against an all-powerful grandma of the gods?

Oh well, on the brighter side, my name will be recorded in history. "Duck!" came a shout. Thankfully, my instincts were in tip-top shape. I ducked.

"Why must my luck be this bad," I groaned when I saw what had attacked me. The hydra had been waiting about a 100 meters away from camp.

AN: Sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had the go CNY visiting and my school CA1 (Exam) is just in 16 days. I hope this chapter was good. My next update might be in a good number of days later. Meanwhile, I created an Instagram account.

So, go to Instagram and find me to get a sneak peak at the next chapter. &=letter %=number. My username is *book&&&&%%%* ,just go and follow me, and either direct chat (Instagram) or pm me (fanfiction, do tell me my username) for a sneak peak at the next chapter. Clues: The 3 numbers has got to do with Prisoner of Azkaban, Alan Rickman and "turn to page %%%". The 4 letters have got to do with a better way of telling someone they're a nerd.

Review! Criticism is welcome but flames aren't. - I am VOID who is busy studying and says sorry for any errors in the writing.


	15. Chapter 14

AN: I have been studying for my examinations for some time already and decided to get started on this. If you notice that the characters are getting more and more OOC, please tell me. It has been getting harder to slip into the characters' mind compared to previously.

Chapter 14

"Duck!" I shouted. The hydra was spitting flames at the three of us. Well, it could have been worst. Of course, the hydra chose to topple a tree right on me right then. How the universe just loves proving me wrong.

"Ssss…." I looked up to see that Avril had electrocuted one of the hydra's heads. It turned its attention to her. Avril was least to say, not the most battle experienced. Her eyes widened in fear seeing her bloody legs. She screamed and ran. In her defense, I lost count of the number of times I ran away from a monster.

Nico summoned the undead. They were like how I remembered them to be. Except, they seemed to be more willing to fight. I would have never noticed this before, but the undead fought like Nico. You most likely wouldn't spot it unless you've seen many battles and the way people fought. But all of them were seemingly duplicates of Nico, except for the fact that they couldn't summon undead.

The hydra fought them all. However, I must say that the hydra grew smarter over the years. It soon realized that Nico was the one controlling them. Using all the force it could muster, it blew flames at Nico.

Even for an immortal, I believed that it would hurt a good bit. Never would I have suspected what would happen next. The crimson red flames turned into obsidian black flames and shot right back at the hydra.

The hydra screeched in pain like a banshee, I wondered why the flames hurt it. I had seen the hydra being burnt before, it never got injured. I turned my attention back to Nico. He was smirking creepily. "I cannot be burnt you dolt."

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

Later that day, I got the tree off me and got Nico and Avril to a nearby hotel to prepare for what we were going to do next. First, I asked Nico what he did to kill the hydra. "I am the Ghost King, the Prince of Hell, I have control of the flames used in the Fields of Punishment," he answered.

I did not touch that subject anymore. The rest of the day was spent discussing how we could get Poseidon and his children out. "You do realize that you have to give yourself to Order at some point in this quest right?" Avril pointed out.

I could only nod my head. "Why would you do it? He's not related to you directly, nor is he a great friend of yours. He is a god, you are a Primordial who has full control of the seas. It doesn't make any sense," she asked again.

That was the question I was dreading. I knew I could use the same excuse I had used in the council meeting. However, it didn't seem right to just lie to a quest mate who I might have to count on at some other time. "That's a story for another time."

With that, Nico and Avril went to bed. I stared at the stars from the balcony at the hotel room. Hopefully, the Fates would have mercy on us and everything would go as planned.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

Third-Person

Back at camp, things were kind of a mess. Darren and Ember tried to keep peace back there but the unease of the campers were hard to quell. There were no children of the Big Three back at camp. Nico di Angelo and Avril Parker had gone on a quest with Blaze.

Athena was trying her best to remedy the situation too. Her children tried to come up with many strategies to help them for the next battle. However, the newer campers were frightened out of their wits at the thought of falling in battle while older campers could not grasp the idea of the world falling if they didn't succeed.

The Army did not help much with their 'encouraging' speeches. To them, battle was a thing that happened most of the time. The location, the time, the energy, all the variables would be different, yet the idea was the same. The motto etched into the walls of the cabin did not help at all.

"Death and Glory"

The campers, like most living beings, were afraid of death. The soldiers, however, had died before. Many of them were taken of the underworld of their world. The campers needed time. And time was the thing they did not have.

No one knew when the next attack would come. One would never be ready for war, where war was concerned, what mattered was that one was ready enough. The campers and gods of Olympus weren't ready enough and most likely wouldn't be by the next attack.

The best they could hope for was that the attack would not be soon.

*I am just a line I am just a line I am just a line*

Avril POV

We were setting off on the second day of our quest. I sincerely hoped that it would be better. Although it was good to finally be on a real quest, something that had not occurred for years, I couldn't shake off the feeling of fear and dread.

What if more monsters attack us? What if Olympus was overthrown? What if we didn't make in time to save Poseidon and my cousins?

The plan was to get to Alaska ASAP. Blaze believed that Order or one of the Primordials would be there as that was the land beyond the gods.

"The gods have no power there. However, the Primoridals do. What most of you all don't know is that Alaska is the birthplace of immortality. When the planets were created along with power, the constellations pointed in one place on Earth, Alaska. The gods lost the power there as the Titans and Primordials have it as their home. Furthermore, the raw power there is beyond those of the gods.

The gods have control over a certain portion of the Earth as I would put it. Like Zeus controls the skies but not the winds. Or Poseidon controls the Seas but not all forms of liquid. Or Hades controls the Underworld but not Death itself. The power there is like Chaos', all forms of powers joined into one form, Plasma," Blaze tried to explain.

Now, we were trying to get a regular New York Cab to bring us as close to Alaska as possible. However, it was nearly impossible. The Mist was weakening and the Cab drivers thought of us as Ghosts (Fine, maybe Nico can up to some standards be confused as one with his pale skin) as one moment we had weapons strapped on and the next we didn't.

"There's something weird going on here, we should move, the trees there should be good," Nico pointed out. "Gee, thanks for stating the obvious, the freezing weather is not doing much good, is it?" I answered with as much sarcasm as I could.

"I didn't mean the cold, Death is drawing near, and I feel it. We would be caught soon if we don't move out," Nico's voice was still creepy. Of course, our wonderful, gracious, Mother Earth, Gaia, chose that moment to make the Earth shake.

We blotted to the trees. "Why the forest?! Doesn't Gaia have control there too?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"That, my dear, is where you are wrong. Gaia wasn't the one who made the Earth shake. That was a bomb! And that could only mean one thing, the mortal world has gone to war too!" Nico shouted back over the screams of terrified people.

AN: I hope this chapter was good. I honestly think my writing has gotten worse as I have been just studying for my examinations and haven't read much books during this time. Vote on the poll on my profile if you want to see what happens in between the years where Percy left Earth on Earth and how Hestia became Queen of Olympus. As usual, Review! Criticisms are welcome but flames aren't. (Sorry for any grammatical errors, I wrote this in a rush)


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don''t own PJO or HOO**

**Notice: I do not require any more OCs.**

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

"Damn it! We won't be able to reach Alaska by this road at this rate. The bombs from the mortals will simply continue dropping until the whole way is destroyed," I told them. "Couldn't you just simply stop the bombs or get the mortal war to move for a while. You two should be able to do it right? Just create some distractions far away for them to be attracted there like moths to a light," Avril suggested.

"Easier said than done. All our powers are depleting Daughter of Jupiter, even you will be able to feel it soon. I can barely create a firebomb here, let alone tens on the other side of the world. Besides, the mortals will always come back here, where the gods are," Nico added.

I tried to think of other ways to get to Alaska, the normal way was out, the next way would be very easy, if not for the fact that we could all be dead in a matter of seconds. "Nico, what are the chances of you getting all of us to Alaska by Shadow Travel if I give you some of my power?"

Nico looked deep in thought for a moment before he replied, "Not very high. Tartarus is monitoring the Shadow Travel and our energy signature is very obvious, we wouldn't be able to get there without being noticed.

* * *

><p>Avril POV<p>

That statement was kinda true. The two of them were both very powerful, the enemy- whoever it was now, I had lost track a long time ago, would have no doubt taken note of their energy signatures long ago.

I didn't even know what I was thinking when I blurted, "What if you use my energy?" Both of them looked at me, I continued, "I'm just a daughter of Jupiter who hasn't done anything extra ordinary in my life… yet. They wouldn't know my energy signature, they would just think that I'm another demigod who was trying to be a hero by traveling to Alaska."

"You do know that this is very dangerous, right? Not even Jason Grace has attempted Lighting Travel before, in fact I don't think any of Jupiter's children has ever tried it," Blaze warned. So, that was what it was called.

"No harm trying though," Nico said, looking at Blaze, "I was after all the first Hades' kid to Shadow Travel. she might succeed."

"Alright. We'll camp here and you could try it out," Blaze said and I realised that they had misunderstood what I said.

"Actually, I meant that you could use my energy to Shadow Travel," I muttered, knowing that they would be able to hear me with their super hearing.

"It doesn't work that way Avril. The energy signature can still be traced back to us, the whole travels to have nothing to do with us for it to work," Blaze explained.

'Wonderful, you landed yourself in a load of trouble all because you simply couldn't keep your freaking mouth shut,' said the sarcastic tiny voice at the back of my head. Oh well, we didn't have eternity, I started trying to Lighting Travel.

It had to do with Lightning somehow, maybe if I guess tried summoning some lightning, it would work. Nah, who was I kidding, no demigod, daughter of Jupiter or not, could summon lightning without burning themselves up.

"Do the both of you know how to Lightning Travel?" I asked. I was greeted with the exact same answer. "You don't know?!" both of them replied in a surprised manner. "Well, nobody ever told me how," I said.

"You think of where you want to go as clearly as possible and then summon the lightning, it should work if it doesn't incinerate you," the Ghost King replied. which I basically translated into, You summon lightning and hope you don't die.

The expression must have betrayed what I thought as Blaze said, "Welcome to the life of a demigod, every thing here is dangerous." I could only smile a bit as I attempted to Lightning Travel to a spot just five meters away.

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

Shit. I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down. Avril may have not suspected anything from what I said but Nico most certainly did. It was obvious by the way he was looking at me. "Who exactly are you?" he asked.

"I'm Blaze, Primordial of the—" he cut me off. "I mean, who were you born as. You and I both know you weren't born as Pontus. I've had my suspicions for a long time, you weren't an old man when I first met you. Pontus was never really betrayed before either so the only logical explanation is that you only inherited his powers after his death," his logic would have made Athena proud.

"You were a demigod once, weren't you? Or more specifically, a betrayed demigod?" Nico stated. It was a rhetorical question, he already knew it. It was only a matter of time before he figured out who I was.

"If you do realise who I am in the future, promise me to keep it a secret. Swear it on the Styx. After all, it was your Dad who made me learn that no oath is more binding than one on the Styx," I requested.

Nico looked at me closely, as if suspecting I was luring him into a trap. "I swear on the River Styx that I will not tell any other of your true identity should I ever find out," he finally said. I heaved a sigh of relief.

Boom. Lightning sounded just a few meters from us. The both of us ran forward only to see Avril sprawled on the forest ground. Helping her up, she smiled, "I did it! I should be able to take the both of you to Alaska," she continued before collapsing.

Time skip

I walked over to Avril when I saw that she was waking up. "So Sleeping Beauty finally wakes up," I commented. "I succeeded, I can take you'll there," she exclaimed.

"Yes, but the question here is, can you stay conscious after the attempt? Or can you even stay alive after the trip?" Nico added. "I don't know if I can, but, so long you can save Poseidon and his children, I think I don't mind sacrificing myself," she replied as calmly as she could.

"You came here thinking that you would die, didn't you?" I suddenly realised. "Yes. The both of you are immortal, legendary. I am just a daughter of Jupiter who can't even make a flower sway properly in the wind. In fact, I was convinced that I had no powers of Jupiter in me under I came on this quest."

"This mission is dangerous, but it was the only hope I ever had of my father ever casting a glance in my direction. Even if I do die, I'll be remembered as the first demigod to ever use Lightning Travel, if there's anything left to remember things," she explained.

I felt a sudden rush of fury at the gods, especially Jupiter. They were supposed to look after their children after the Second Titan War. "You sure this is what you want?" Nico questioned her once more. after all, he was the one who knew the grief of the dead best.

"Yes. I would rather die in battle than live knowing my friends are dead," she confirmed.

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

We waited till morning before leaving. Blaze and I both took one of Avril's hands as she began the Lightning Travel. It was different as compared to Shadow Travel. It felt like we were burnt till there was nothing left and then reassembled as we touched down.

Blaze and I both dashed to Avril's side, her clothes seemed to actually be singed. "Are you alright?" Blaze asked worriedly. "I think so," she grimaced. "You aren't. Your soul, it's fading," I told her, waiting for her reply.

"Well, it seems that you both won't have a ride back home. Just go, leave me here, I'll only be a burden," she said as she saw Blaze attempt to carry her.

* * *

><p>Avril POV<p>

I was scared. I didn't want to die, not just yet. However, I knew that it was the only way. I wanted badly for Jupiter to say, "You did me proud, my daughter." I wanted so badly for Percy Jackson to come back and say something encouraging to all the campers and use me as an example of excellence.

Died of overuse of Lightning Travel.

I wondered how it would look like on my grave. I would either be the laughing stock of the year or hailed a heroine I guessed.

I looked at Nico and Blaze, and then I realised that they seemed sad that I was most likely about to die. "Send my regards to Cerebus, I'll look for you if all goes well," Nico told me.

Blaze bent down, as if he didn't want Nico to hear what he was about to say, and whispered, "Don't worry about Jupiter anymore, if you do see him before you die, tell him that Percy Jackson sends his regards and wonders why he didn't spend much time with you."

I swear on the River Styx he winked, even though I couldn't see beyond his hood. Then all of a sudden, I simply stopped caring about whether or not I lived and all the possible futures I could have had.

If I hadn't done this, Poseidon would not survive to win this war. Besides, I felt a sense of achievement that while I may not be the best demigod of all time, I have travelled with two of the best demigods- something I should remember to boast about to my future ghost friends.

As I felt my soul leave, I comforted myself with the fact that I would have died anyway, it was better that I saved some lives on the way.

* * *

><p>Drifting in-between life and death, I saw what Blaze, no, Percy predicted might happen. Jupiter stood in front of me.<p>

"Father."

"Avril."

"Of all the times you choose, you choose to show up when I'm dying."

His gaze hardened as he looked at me and said, "You helped save many lives. Lives which Poseidon and his kids would save in time. I'm proud of what you did."

It was then that I realised his praise was not worth all I did to gain it. No, volunteering for the quest gave my life a newer perspective in… death.

"Percy Jackson sends his regards and wonders why you did not spend as much time with my siblings and I," I stated, all wishes for my father's praise long gone. I saw his eyes widen, but I chose to leave before he could ask me another question, I wouldn't give him the pleasure of knowing Blaze's identity.

No, I would want to see his reactions when he does find out- even in death. Besides, Nico did say he will find me if all does go well.

I materialised in the Halls of Judgment as I saw the judges watch my life all over again.

After some bickering on their part, they finally decided. "Elysium, for the sacrifice you made for the quest to go on."

* * *

><p>Blaze POV<p>

"She's gone. Elysium most likely, we have to continue. Don't let her sacrifice be in vain," Nico urged us to go on as he set her body on fire. Looking at the vast amounts of glaciers around us, I trudged on in the direction of the power source.

They were here.

**AN: Did you expect that? Tell me in the reviews. Personally, I didn't expect it until I wrote about the Lightning Travel (Yeah, I don't plan. I write as I go so that I also get the fun out of knowing the story.) **

**Anyways, PSLE (the major exam) is over so I can continue writing. I'll be back soon as I am gonna get started on the next chapter soon. (Sorry about the long wait. Has it really been 7 months?)**

**Anyways, review (as usual, con. crit. is always welcome but flames aren't), fave, follow! (no, I'm not in sales). See you'll soon! - I am VOID (Sky) **


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

**Notice: I do not require any more OCs**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

Blaze and I walked on. "Happens on quests all the time you know, I've never seen a quest where everyone goes and returns safe anyway," I commented. It was true. Quests were never safe, especially quests that meant a part in saving the world.

Blaze only nodded and replied, "I know."

That only led me to continue thinking about who he actually was. A betrayed demigod. It shouldn't have been that hard to find out who he was, if not for the fact that gods had far to many children and not all of them even reached camp.

Yet, Blaze had made me swear on the Styx and had told me that he had ever met Hades. Perhaps I should simply ask the ghosts in the Underworld. The ones near Hades' palace should know who has ever visited him.

Looking at the glaciers in front of us, I realised that we were going to be walking straight for a long time, I tried splitting my soul into two, just so I could go into the Underworld at the same time. It was a trick that many gods used and I picked up along the way as the Ghost King.

* * *

><p>I arrived in the Underworld as a ghostly form. Floating to the area nearest to Hades' palace, I asked the nearest ghost, "Hey, which are the demigods that have visited Lord Hades before?" I questioned.<p>

Before I could even hear he reply, I felt myself dissolving and sucked out of the Underworld.

* * *

><p>I stumbled forward as I returned to my corporal body. "You alright?" Blaze asked, holding my shoulder to prevent me from falling flat on my face. The world stopped spinning around me and I felt something off.<p>

There was no presence of death. I had felt the strong presence of death just a minute before, yet now, it was simply gone.

Realising what might have happened, I tried summoning a bone from the ground. No luck. "I lost my powers. All of it. I'm literally mortal now," I finally concluded. No amount of shadows would be able to help me now, I couldn't even lengthen my own shadow by a millimetre.

I could feel all that was left of my immortality being sucked away bit by bit. I knew that it was only a matter of time before I simply became mortal. Mortal and able to die. Mortal and easily killed. Mortal and dead.

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

I was fully convinced that I had landed myself in huge trouble this time. If Nico was becoming mortal already, then how the Hades' who he be able to take Poseidon and his children back if we rescued them.

"You can still go on, right?" I asked hopefully, the quest had to go on, or Avril's sacrifice would have been in vain. Besides, we didn't even have a way back to camp if Nico couldn't use his Shadow Travel and I'm not supposed to be using Vapour Travel.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Nico stood up and glared at my hand, which was supporting him. He probably didn't trust me enough yet. Getting the message, I removed my hand and we continued on walking. We were near the power source.

We could see a house not too far away from us. It was definitely their hideout. Suddenly, Nico spoke, "It wasn't an elaborate plan to make you find the place. Order wanted you to come here, the land beyond the gods. The gods are mortal here, you may not lose your powers, but it will lessen.

"You were born a demigod after all. They have the upper hand here. I don't know what it is, but they know what they were doing all this while, be careful."

I nodded, realising their plan. "Let's go!" I decided and charged forward, summoning my dual swords. Like expected, monsters charged in from both sides. We had to get past them to actually be able to do the trade.

Slash. Dodge. Parry. Repeat. Slash. Dodge. Parry. Repeat.

Many people once asked me how on Earth I learned how to fight like that. I simply told them that if you got out on the field itself, it was simply instinct that made you carry on. It was part of all demigods that actually got out on the field- which excluded Jake.

I saw Nico fighting and I realised that he too was fighting well. Even without his power, even as a mortal, he fought like he always had- killing all the monsters in the fastest time possible.

That furthered my idea that fighting skills and being a child of which god had nothing to do with each other. A child of a minor god or maybe even a mortal can win a child of the Big Three with enough experience.

I panted as I saw that the last of the monsters had been turned into gold dust, no doubt going to return someday soon with the help of Tartarus.

"Let's go in," Nico walked forward and pushed open the door of the house. It was dusty and filled with a strange scent, something like rust.

* * *

><p>"Well, well. I see you have arrived, Primordial of the Sea. I will uphold my side of the deal, so long you uphold your end of the deal," the familiar voice of Order sounded. I step forward, knowing that there was no bargaining my way out of this. I had to give myself to them.<p>

I turned to Nico, "Take them back. Poseidon and his children are most probably mortal now, I can't sense their sea presence anywhere, watch out. Don't die."

I heaved a sigh of relief when I saw him nod. I was half-expecting him to ask me not to surrender myself to the enemy. But I realised that he didn't actually know I was Percy Jackson. I was just another person to him.

Then, some bright flashed and I knew the trade was done.

* * *

><p>Poseidon POV<p>

I never ever believed that I could become mortal before. I guessed that was to do with being in Alaska for too long. Tartarus had left long ago, to revive some more of the monsters, I guessed. Gaea kept playing the footage of Percy's life over and over again in front of me.

She saw that it got to me the most. It was ironic to the both of us. My fatal flaw was loyalty, and I had betrayed my most loyal son for another son- one who couldn't survive a day along in the mortal world.

A flash of blinding light shone, and I hit the icy ground of Alaska. I was not the only one. I saw all of my children around me. They all seemed injured, most probably by the monsters. They will rue the day they were born when I destroyed them, I vowed to myself.

I lifted myself as best as I could to a sitting position. "Are you'll alright enough?" I heard a familiar voice say. Nico di Angelo. "What happened?" I croaked, shocked at my hoarse voice.

I saw Bryan, Sarah and Joseph lift themselves up too. However, Sophie seemed to be still unconscious.

"We were issued an unofficial quest to come here and save you'll," he started. Sarah immediately cut him off, "We?" "I'm getting to that," he continued.

"Order said that he was willing to return all of you if we give him someone who is able to control water in its ultimate form. Blaze volunteered, and somehow, Blaze, Avril- a daughter of Jupiter, and I ended up on a quest to rescue you'll.

Sadly, Avril died trying to get us here. She had only just mastered Lightning Travel. However, she knew we were on a time limit, so she decided to use it to bring us here so we don't get splinched due to our power signature.

Currently, I have to bring you'll back to camp. However, as all of you may have noticed, we have all become mortals in this land," he explained.

I thought of the irony that a daughter of Jupiter would sacrifice herself to save my children and I and I felt touched. She would no doubt be a heroine, if there was anything left after this war, that is.

Suddenly, I recalled the fact that Blaze was a son of mine. He had exchanged himself for me and his half-siblings. I'd have to thank him well when he gets out. Notice that I said when, not if. I had to try to be optimistic now.

Bryan was first to start asking questions, "Wait… you mean we're STUCK here?! In the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE?" Nico nodded calmly. "At least you aren't in Order's clutches now, you'd only be hurt more," he responded.

"We need to get past Alaska's borders, then my powers may return," I blurted. Then, Sophie started thrashing about. Nico bent down and checked her pulse. "Poison. The monsters must have did it in attempt to give you something to watch, they weren't given orders not to harm her," Nico said.

"How long does it take to set in?" Sarah asked, I knew they had gotten close since they met each other. "A couple more hours I think, we have to just get away from here, and I should be able to bring her back from death enough so she'll survive to see another day," he responded.

I volunteered to carry her while we tried to get as far from that house as possible. The glaciers here could not help me.

Time skip

Sarah spoke up again, "It has been 'a couple of hours' already, are we far enough from the house?" "I hope so, I can't feel anything yet, but let's stop for a bit and set her down. I need to bring her back now or she might not make it," he replied.

Closing his eyes, he sat in a cross legged manner I've never seen Hades sit before and placed his hands just over her heart.

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

I tried reaching into death. It took a while, but I could see the long line of people waiting to get on Charon's chariot. The mortal war had no doubt taken many lives. I zoomed in on Sophie.

"Turn back, your body is still alive, hold on," I pulled her away from the queue. I forced whatever of my power left into her ghost like form, "Return to life, your time has not come."

Just as it was done, the Underworld started dissolving around me like it had the previous time. The dizziness set in and I remembered no more.

* * *

><p>Poseidon POV<p>

Nico di Angelo turned paler each second until he may as well be a ghost himself. Suddenly, he fell forward. Joseph immediately rushed to his side. Lifting him up, he set the ghost king down on the ice.

"Her pulse is stronger now, I don't think the poison is out but she should be able to live till we get out of here," Sarah reported. "Well, he seems dead. In fact, I would simple say that he is dead if not for the fact that his heart is somewhat beating," Joseph said, checking Nico's pulse.

Great, now we have two unconscious people, I thought to myself. "Think you'll can support Sophie? I don't think I can carry them both now," I asked reluctantly- they were all injured.

Bryan nodded.

Time skip

It was sometime before we reached the edge of Alaska but when we did, all of us smiled. We had made it. We set the two unconscious people down once we crossed the border and I began healing everyone with water.

I healed the conscious ones first. Their wounds were not major and were pretty easy to heal. Then, I began working on Nico's wounds.

He had some battle wounds, no doubt from some monsters, and lacked his powers as a Son of Hades. I could only heal his battle wounds and give him some energy, I wasn't Hades, I couldn't give him power over the dead.

Sophie was harder to heal. None of us had ambrosia, so we had to force some water into her system to clear out the poison. Thankfully it worked.

They were all healed well enough that I could Vapour Travel them back to camp.

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

I was transported to a room which was basically empty. However, I was tied to a pole with my arms at my side and my weapons had all been removed. A black mist swirled in front of me and I saw Order for the first time.

"Ever wonder why I asked for someone who could control water in every form? Be it taking it out from oxygen to creating hurricanes. Why?" Order questioned me.

I shrugged.

"You want someone more powerful than Poseidon?"

"Wrong. Let me clue you in on a fact you probably don't know. There is only one person in the universe who can take out water vapour from anything and everything. One person who can create an absolutely waterless room, one person who has absolute control of mist and water vapour" Order smirked, knowing that I was going to figure it out.

Me.

And the only thing he could want me specifically for was…

"I hope you don't mind teaching this poor old fellow how to suck out water from everything."

Using me as the experiment.

* * *

><p><strong>Answers to question(s):<strong>

**PJOnotmine (Jul30): I think it was stated somewhere but I can't remember but basically, the mortal world reflects the immortal world. As the gods are at war, the mortals will also be at war.**

**Everybody who asked about the contradiction in Percy's new name: I know it is pretty far-fetched for him to be named after his opposite element but a name doesn't mean who a person is. Just like someone named Nicole isn't always victorious, someone named Blaze doesn't need to use fire. **

**EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED: BLUE COOKIES FOR YOU! I hope to see more reviews and NO OFFENCE INTENDED FOR ANY OF THE RESPONSES ABOVE. I hope I didn't come off as defensive of the name though. It was just my opinion.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I said several chaps back that this won't turn into an angsttorture story... which proves to show that past me and I have different thoughts on this. I will put some mild? torture scenes in... **

**Anyways, Thank you so much for over a hundred faves, it means a LOT to me. Anyways, I hope to be back soon so Review (Con. crit. is welcome but flames aren't), fave, follow! See you all soon- I am Void **


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO**

Chapter 17

Percy POV

I glared hard at Order even though he wasn't able to see beyond my hood, which was still left on. He continued talking as if this was a normal situation, then again, it just as well may have been normal for him.

"You see, I have control of pretty much everything Chaos does. I will no doubt kill all his creations and replace his universe with my in time. Gaea, Uranus, Tartarus, all of them are… disposable. I have the power to replace them easily enough.

However, Pontus is… not. Water has always been my weak element, it's the opposite of destruction in its true form- liquid. It heals. It's true that Poseidon first created the hurricanes, and made them able to destruct.

But, you were the one who made Vapour Travel safe. Not even Poseidon can use it without a danger of splinching. And if I want to dispose of everything, I'd have to learn that. Water vapour is around everyone, which is why I wonder why you haven't destroyed everything yet," Order paced around the room, as if looking for something.

I froze when I saw what he'd picked up. It was a collar, or more specifically, an anti-power collar. It was forbidden for anyone to create, but no one actually went around telling everyone that, because no one had created it before.

The whole idea of it was a huge theory that if you put in the right Charter Marks/Runes, and then added the power of two opposing elements successfully, if would suck out the power of the wearer until there was nothing left to absorb.

However, the whole reason why it shouldn't succeed was because the opposing elements would cause the collar to explode and kill the maker.

"No," I subconsciously whispered. Order grinned creepily, "So, you do know what this does. I'm afraid I don't trust you enough to not disrupt my plans. You will teach me how to control water vapour soon enough."

He clasped the damned golden collar around my neck and I felt it sucking away at my power. "Let's begin the lessons, Mr. Blaze, or should I say, Mr. Jackson," Order cackled.

Jamila (Silena) POV

I was sitting in on an Olympian council meeting. With, the absence of Commander Blaze, all of us took turns in pairs to sit in on the council. We didn't actually have a proper deputy to stand in. Sometimes Darren did go in, but otherwise, Blaze usually appeared.

Hestia began, "How is the training of the demigods going?" "Not too well," Demetri replied. "The demigods here were mostly sheltered for a good part of their lives, some of them can't even hold a sword, some of them are even afraid of a sword! The Army can't help those who don't want to be helped.

Every single day, we have complaints from some who say that they don't want to be a part of the war anymore. How will you solve this?"

The gods themselves were thrown into disarray, none of them ever thought for a second that their children wanted no part in the war.

I steeled myself and began talking, "Send them into the battlefield. We can't force to the make this decision, but this is what I suggest. When they are within the boundaries of camp, they believe they are protected. We send them out, and they will know the truth of this world. They have to fight for their own survival.

You have to fight for your own survival. Even the Primordials know this fact. They too fight on the battlefield. The gods and demigods have to do this too. You cannot expect us to fight and die for your battles forever."

I felt a slight blush creep up my cheeks as I saw that everyone in the room was looking at me. Athena began, "But, the casualty toll will be too high. We should wait till they can at least hold their own against a monster."

I was shocked when Demetri (Luke) came to my aid. "They will learn on the field. Isn't that how all your 'heroes' began? They have to learn the dangers of the real world. They need to know that they can run and hide, but the monsters will devour everything," he said.

Athena relented, "We will send those who have the best chance at surviving in first, continue preparing the rest."

Nico POV

I knew that I shouldn't have tried using that power in Alaska. It was transferred to Tartarus' domain first, being one of the most frown upon as it was able to bring people who hadn't crossed Styx back to life.

Using Tartarus' power near to one of his power sources was no doubt one of my worst ideas-he attacked me from his side right after I used it. However, I was pretty sure I brought Sophie back, so it should be alright.

Forcing myself awake, I saw that I was in the infirmary of Camp- which was a good sign (I wasn't captured or anything). Looking to my right, I saw Poseidon beside Sophie's bed. Feeling rather awkward, I thanked him, "Umm… Thanks for bringing me back."

Poseidon immediately turned around, "You're alive. It seemed that you died back there." I tried my best to smile a bit. Pushing myself off the bed, I found my sword on the beside table. "Where are you going?" Poseidon asked. "You aren't healed yet."

"Who do you think keeps the monster away so the demigods can train?" I questioned back. He was speechless for a moment. "The Army do their best to keep the monsters a kilometre away from camp, but they aren't invincible- the smaller ones do get through. That's where the immortal demigods come in, we defend the camp," I explained.

"Wait… we're under attacked all the time?" Poseidon asked, surprised. "I thought you knew? The gods ordered that the demigods be trained, so we try our best to keep them at bay until we have enough to face the Primordials.

"There hasn't been a prophecy, which means the hero we are looking for can be anyone now, we just need to hope for the best," I explained.

Percy POV

Order began attempting to control the water vapour around me. "Is it true, that water vapour can kill someone without turning into water or ice? Is it possible to strangle someone simple using water vapour?"

Yes.

But I didn't answer him at all, I didn't want to give him any ideas on the answer.

"Not answering is it? What about a taste of something you've never had before?" Order summoned an ice knife from the air. Twirling the dagger around his fingers, he smiled and took a few steps closer to me.

Third person POV

Order dragged the ice dagger along Percy's throat. Golden ichor flowed out of the wound. One could easily tell that Percy had tried prevent the ice from touching him. However, the marked collar around his neck prevented him from doing so- it clenched tighter around the base of his neck, as if trying to strangle him.

"Still not talking?" Order continued, throwing a heavy punch in Percy's stomach. All he got was silence. "Oh, you will regret this, insolent boy." Order used a tone very much similar to Gaea's. Throwing a few more punches to no avail, Order smirked as if he knew just what to do.

Running his index finger along the thin golden collar, he muttered a few words, and Percy shut his eyes in pain. Order had made the collar absorb his power a hundred times faster, it was only a matter of time before Percy couldn't even remain conscious.

"Oh well, I suppose Ultimate control of water maybe a tad to hard for me, I could do without it. But, there has always been one thing I'm interested in. Is blood and ichor as easy to control as water? It's a liquid after all…" Order trailed off as he raised his hand, attempting to control the ichor in Percy's blood.

Percy POV

Dammit.

I knew what he was doing. I could feel him change the directions of the ichor flow. I was feeling the nausea from it. "Why the hell are you doing this?" I questioned. Order had not given me the reason.

"Do you really want to know?" Order smirked, twirling the dagger. "Yes," I hissed, the collar was quickly absorbing all my powers, I could feel some of my ichor turning back into blood. "Fine, you asked for it," Order continued.

"You delayed my rise. You deprived me of all my potential soldiers and took them in. You survived when you weren't supposed to. You deserve it," Order explained.

I was pretty sure I was a demigod. My suspicions were proven when I saw a bit of red flowing from the earlier gash Order had given me. "Turning mortal already? Well, it proves that the collar is doing it's job. You will be killed soon, trust me, Son of Poseidon," Order spat out the last 3 words.

Third Person POV (Olympus)

Several of the gods were still arguing in the throne room, only Theseus was left standing in for Blaze. "I still don't want my children fighting in a war that they cannot win!" Nike shouted. "We have to act fast, we don't even have a Primordial on our side anymore," countered Eris.

Suddenly, Iris shouted, "I have an important message!"

Everyone looked at the message. Gasps were heard when they saw what was on the other side. Blaze was tied to a pole, there seemed to be bruises on him. What was most scaring was the red blood flowing from a wound on his neck.

"Commander!" Theseus shouted. Blaze smiled but it seemed to be a grimace. "I don't have much time. Call the other sectors, get the whole army and the assassins too. If you can, get Chaos on our side. Make sure he doesn't go to the other side."

Before Theseus could even speak, Athena cut in, "The demigods don't want to fight, what are your plans?" A moment of silence reigned before Blaze spoke.

"I wish I am there to help, but I can't and may not be able to in the near future. Tell them to that they have to fight for their own future before it's gone."

Percy POV

I didn't actually know what to do. I've never met a case in which the people involved didn't even want to fight for their future.

"Tell them that if they don't, no one can save them. Not the gods. Not the Army. Not me. Even if you find Percy Jackson, it would have all been too late. Tell them that if they don't fight, they will die no matter what," I blurted. It was my last resort. The demigods worshipped the hero they thought Percy Jackson was.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

It wasn't from the Iris message. Order had returned. He must have realised that the ice dagger and melted and I tried my luck to Iris message using the little bit of water.

"Well, well. How well put together. How true," Order laughed out right. "Especially that part, what was it again? Even if you find Percy Jackson, he would have been dead? Genius."

I could see Poseidon standing up, beginning to talk, "Where is he? Where is my son?" "Ah, to be young and impatient," Order smiled. "We have such a great audience, don't we Blaze? Don't we?"

Poseidon POV

Order was making all of us feel uneasy. "Now, it would be no fun if we leave our dear commander Blaze there unable to talk. However, I think this would be more fun if we kept him silent, wouldn't it?

"Let us all hear the weak points of Mr. Invincible here," Order continued. "Born a demigod. A son of Poseidon. Ha. That must have been a huge blow in your faces. A demigod, becoming a Primordial, what a joke.

"But of course, he was rather powerful after all. Then, he went and created an Army, for the betrayed! Oh, the irony of it."

I took time to think about the whole scenario. Which of my sons were betrayed? Percy was first to come into my mind. But, how could it be? Or… how couldn't it be?

Percy was powerful- the greatest demigod of all time, Blaze was powerful. Percy was betrayed. Blaze was betrayed. Percy would no doubt exchange himself for me. Blaze exchanged himself for me.

"It has always amazed me how you Olympians claim yourselves to be powerful, to be strong, to be invincible, and yet cannot find something you want- desperately, until you lose it. I have always pitied those demigods which you abandoned, which you betrayed.

"And the one you should have kept with you in times of war, you betrayed him. You gave him no reward, and replaced him. Yet, he still protects you. With his life, I might add," Order kept talking, as if expecting us to say something.

"Poseidon, how does it make you feel, that your son is close to you, yet so far? How does it feel, that you don't even know who the son who turned into a Primordial?" Order taunted.

I stepped closer, steeled myself and asked Blaze, "I know that you are a son of mine, and I want to know who you are. But, the question is, will you tell me?"

I had to know. I had to confirm my suspicions. I had to apologise.

It took just a second before I realised.

Order simply ripped the hood right off his face.

"I am … Percy Jackson."

**AN: And… we have… my first major cliffhanger! Three cheers for me! Wait… no cheers? Just kidding, I really made you'll wait for this one. Sorry it isn't really long, I wanted to post it on Friday (My birthday… yeah) but then, I fell sick… and I've just finished my homework.**

**Thank you for all the reviews though, I seriously check them EVERYDAY on the bus.**

**Jojo: Wow, so many reviews. :O. (:::) Have a virtual cookie! Thanks for that plot suggestion, I may just use it… ;) JKJK. I love de-aged fics. I hope this is long enough for you, it's about 2k words give or take. I'll try to update soon.**

**Ryanthegreat: Was this long enough? It's about 2k words. I hope it is :). I will try to update soon… seriously, plenty of my friends of February babies… lots of dedications coming… which means MORE CHAPTERS FOR EVERYONE! Have a cookie for the review! (:::)**

**Crazy reader: Oh shoots… Was this ^ more suspense for you? :O. I hope you enjoyed the chapter… even if it was rather… 'suspensy'.**

**Poseidon's Wrath: Well… umm… he didn't escape? Not to worry, he'll be out… eventually? Meanwhile, POPCORN! JKJK. He'll be out soon, no worries.**

**MysteriousNico: 1 chapter has arrived. Thank you for ordering. Lolz. I hope you like this chapter :).**

**MagicWriterK: IKR! I FEEL YOU! (Even though…. I technically the one writing him now…)**

**Natalie: Thank you! :) Have a cookie (:::)!**

**Everyone else who I didn't reply: Gosh, I so sorry for not replying…. Blame MATH and scientific notations whatever… I have homework :(. Not to worry, you all still get a cookie each (:::)!**

**Thank you for reading, I'll be back ASAP! - I am VOID**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: I do not own PJO or ****HOO.**

Chapter 18

Poseidon POV

It was harder to know than it was to think. I had thought of the strong possibility, I knew it was a nearly 100% probability, but… There was a difference. Blaze was Percy. He was my son. And he was captured again.

Years upon years of demigods and their quests, I never expected once that the demigods themselves would lose they will to fight. It should have been expected, they had been fighting for thousands and thousands of years and not won. Yet, I didn't think that that time would come so soon.

"You don't have a choice now, without the demigods you are powerless. You are dependant on their survival, and you have to make sure they fight for theirs', or yours is gone," Percy commanded, still defiant. "The fate of a hero isn't one they can choose to accept, it is one that is forced upon them," he continued.

"But this time, you all have to uphold the duty as a parent you have, because sometimes, it is not the result that matters, but about how you got there. Because, if you still continue to hold yourselves on these high pedestals watching them fight to their deaths, not only will their deaths become meaningless, but your lives become even more meaningless," his voice was softer this time.

"Well done Percy Jackson… sadly, your long and ever so inspiring speech has gone to waste. The Olympians will die whether or not their children save them, there will be no future for them," Order cut in.

"You won't succeed! We will defeat you, no matter the cost!" I shouted. We lost too many this round, Olympus was crumbling down, but the people of Earth should not have to suffer with us. Order simply smirked, and cut the line.

I was at a lost.

They used to call me the King of Waves, the Lord of the Sea. But now, as we listen to further news from the soldiers about attacks by Order, I simply feel like a father who cannot even save his children.

"We need to strategise," Athena decided. "Perhaps more training camps for these demigods or something similar."

"I was thinking of something different. We've always tried to train them to follow our bidding, perhaps that is not what we need," I started. Even I was not very sure of what I was saying, but I hoped that this would work.

"We transform ourselves into mortals. Join their ranks, become demigods, and cease to be who we are now."

Shouts occurred from all around the room. And yet, it was Hestia who silenced them, and continued, "For too long have we raised ourselves above and beyond their reach. We reigned as gods for thousand of years, it is time we go to our roots, and abandon it all.

"We will have no need for sacrifices by other beings nor will we need to follow the ancient laws. Life is precious simply because it ends. We terminate this unending torture we cast upon ourselves, and fight our battles by ourselves."

"But… who will our children look to?" voiced Zeus.

"What of our powers?" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"I refuse to do this," Ares bellowed.

Jamila saw this conflict amongst us, and started in a sad tone, "At the end of all this, you all still wish to be superior to others, don't you? Why can you not understand that is it precisely because of this, that no one wishes to fight for you anymore?

"Everyday, you say that the ones who fight will gain honour. But what does this honour even mean, when you have paid with your life and the happiness of those around you, for people you have barely met even once and treat you like pawns on a chessboard?

I understand them, because I did this once. You need to put down that stupid Olympian pride, and fight with your children, as only then, will you understand the torture you put all of them through,"

After listening to her, I only felt more anger at myself for the way I had treated my children when they were still with me. "I do not know about the rest of you, but I will agree to this," I announced.

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

I have never really faced such a situation before.

"Percy Jackson… Did you even for a second believe that you could save the Olympians?" Order taunted. I could… but the price they would have to pay would be too high. "None of them… Including you, can enter my domain without your energy being sucked away," he continued, "Soon enough, when every cubic centimetre of space belongs to me… do you even believe that Zeus would turn mortal for Earth to survive?"

"He would," I answered with conviction, thinking of Avril.

"Well, I don't."

The world was ending, and with that, the universe. Somehow, it felt like old times back on Earth, where I had to help the gods. However, it was different in many ways. Back then, we smiled as the world collapsed around us, there was nothing better, but there was nothing worse. Now, I shudder to think of what will happen should Olympus fall.

"What difference would that make anyways?" Order continued. "My armies are gathering in the many corners and planets of this universe, at worst, I take you all down now and dissolve this world with the snap of my fingers… but where is the fun in that?

"No, I want to watch as you all suffer and burn. I want to watch the very civilisation you have crumble to pieces, and see you all turn against each other like the savages you are. Those of Olympus has always been weak, and even more so in times of war. They may have stumbled through here and there, but I assure that they cannot survive me!" Order claimed, and turned towards the exit, cloak billowing in his wake.

They knew who I was.

They knew who I am.

The worse thing is, I did not even know how I was supposed to feel.

As of this point, I was the epitome of a useless commander who can barely use his own powers, let alone command those who did not wish to fight. The only thing i knew was clear was- I had to get out, and quickly. I knew my powers were draining out, it would not be long before I lost them all together, if Olympus needed to win, they needed to do it quickly.

I used a good deal of whatever was left of my powers to scan the area around me. The Fates hated me the last time I was on Earth, but this time? I'm pretty sure that they were doing their best (Which really, isn't anything).

I did not find a safe exit route.

I did, however, find the most dangerous one possible (most would argue that it's barely an exit).

The familiar Doors. The Doors of Death… shackled to the ground in the room at the end of the ominous hallway. All I needed to do was find a way in… and find another way out.

Well… what happened next could simply be described as "Out of the frying pan and into the fire."

* * *

><p>Sophie POV<p>

Camp was everything I did not expect.

Years ago, they had the Legend of the Seven. They had Percy Jackson. They had heroes.

Now, they have none.

I used to believe that Camp trained heroes of the next generation. I used to think that this was where demigods earned their spot on the plaques of Olympus, I don't think so anymore. If anything, the Betrayed Army seemed more like it.

They were cloaked in way it made them seem unapproachable, but they protected our realm. Us? not so much.

"James, come on, spar with me," I pleaded one of my friends. He was a Son of Hermes, and usually really cool- until you asked him to fight. Stealing? Piece of Cake. Talking? He's THE chatterbox. Fighting? Try later.

He gave me the puppy eyes. Demigods haven't had to fight for the last few hundreds of years. They simply were protected- perhaps that was why safety was taken for granted. "You know I can't Sophie… I'm not that type, I'm James, son of Hermes, and just a simple demigod who wants to live and settle in New Rome," he replied.

In those times, no one cared about "type". It just was "kill or be killed". It frustrates me to no end. The world was ending around us, and here they were- unaware of the true danger. "The world could end… you could die…" I tried.

"It won't, the children of Ares/Mars will fight. The army of the betrayed will fight. Someone else will do it, why do we have to be the ones to do it?" He questioned.

And there lay the roots of the problem.

Most of the demigods are my friends. But at the same time, no one wants to fight for the future anymore. They want peace, but they expected someone else to do it… because they always believed someone else could do it for them.

I turned away… why wouldn't they understand that if they didn't, no one would?

"What's wrong?" Chiron was not too far away.

"Everything is. No one here cares anymore… how did you make them care all those years ago?" I asked, wishing that I could do it once more.

"I myself am not sure… but if anything, I believe that we can do it. Or at least, Percy Jackson could," he replied with as much faith as possible.

We looked at each other, both knowing the problem: He was not at camp. He was somewhere else, fighting for his life.

* * *

><p>Third person POV<p>

Little did both of them know, "somewhere else" referred to the realm of Tartarus- Tartarus, the homeland of the monsters.

The war in the mortal and immortal world raged on with unending fury.

Bombs were dropped, and the once azure blue sky turned an ugly, dusty grey. The mountains shook as Gaea unleashed more of her power for the world to feel. Volcanos erupted, lava and ash clouded the realm of Zeus.

The war was just beginning.

* * *

><p>Poseidon POV<p>

The Earth was leaving my grasp... It was torn from my powers. Manhattan shook like never before under Gaea's rage. "Give it back, it is not yours!" I screamed.

The last words I heard before the sirens blasted was:

_Silly child, the Earth was mine to begin with. Now, the world can face me like the true Primordial I am._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi, readers new and old. It has been a hectic few months since I updated, but I think I'm getting the hang of where this is going now. I really hope this makes sense because the next arc ( the war ) is beginning. <strong>

**Once again, thanks for all the encouraging reviews and favourites, good or bad, and I hope this was a decent enough chapter to round up the part on Percy's identity before the gods start fighting for real. **

**Cheers! and please spare some time to leave on thoughts on this. **

**I do not really have time to reply to all of you, so if you wish to check on the details or understand more on where this is going, drop me a private message and I'll try to reply. **

**- Void**


End file.
